Shaggy
by Wherever Girl
Summary: It's the tale of Aladdin… Cartoon Crossover style! Shaggy was a street rat, who has fallen in love with princess Jazz. With the help of a werewolf-genie, he tries to win her heart... while trying to avoid Vlad's wrath.
1. Chapter 1: Crossover Nights, Intro

Hello, readers! I once again bring you yet another fic for your entertainment, of which I hope you will enjoy.

I noticed a lot of people on the site write fic-parodies about their favorite movies starring their favorite characters, so I've decided to take a whack at it. This is my first Cartoon X-over parody, which involves original ideas, sort of a random pairing, and a bunch of other stuff… so be gentle on the reviews.

And heeeeeerrree we go!

(Disclaimer: I own none of the characters you are about to see, or any of the songs… or even the plot. Just my own original ideas)

* * *

_Out in the distance is a highway, where we see a red Ferrari driving down the highway, driven by a teenage girl, WG._

WG: **Oh, I come from a land of a faraway place,**

**Where cartoons and animes roam**

**Where it's flat and immense**

**And the action is intense**

**It's barbaric! …But hey, it's home**

WG turns off the highway onto a dirt road, still singing.

**When the winds from the east**

**And the sun's from the west**

**And the fan-fiction plots are right**

**Come on down,**

**Stop on by,**

**Hop a hippogriff and fly**

**To another Crossover Night!**

She drives into town, looking around for a place to park.

**Crossover Nights,**

**Like Crossover Days,**

**More often than not,**

**Are hotter that hot**

**In a lot of good ways!**

Finding an empty lot, she drives in and parks her car.

**Crossover Nights**

'**Neath Cartoon Moons**

**A toon off his guard**

**Could fall (and fall hard)**

**Out there, completely doomed.**

WG steps out of her car, slamming the door shut. The car suddenly bursts into flames. "Gosh darn it!" she yells, whipping out a fire extinguisher and putting out the flames. "Stupid, rusty, piece of junk…" After the flames have been put out, she notices you (the reader) and faces you. "Well, hi! And welcome to this fanfic! This town I have visited is Coolsville… A town of mystery-" the car burst into flames again, and she quickly douses it with a bucket of water. "Of unexpected plots…"

She climbs into the back of the car and pulls out several boxes and a wooden table, with a "For Sale!" sign on it. "…And several souvenirs on sale today!" WG continues. She pulls out a stuffed tiger. "See this? This is the priceless Novelty Stuffed Tiger, only seen in comics! In good condition, too! It-" The tiger's button eye pops off. "-it, seems to have aged. No matter!"

She tosses the tiger aside and pulls out a solar-surfer. "Ooh, now this is something that's never been seen intact before… It's a board with rocket engines that you can soar through the sky, at your own-" the solar-surfer suddenly shoots off into the air, breaking through someone's window. "…Er, well air-travel tends to be a bit risky, anyway."

Next, she pulls out a wooden platypus. "Wow, I've never seen one of these intact before!" she says with awe. "Though… it doesn't do much." You begin to walk away, tired of seeing her worthless items, but she runs in front of you. "Wait! Wait! Wait! …I can see you're into the really good stuff! Take a peek at this!" She takes a copper oil lamp out of her pocket. "Do not be deceived by its simple appearance, for the real treasure is inside…" she takes off the lid of the lamp, peeking inside.

You walk away, not interested, but she runs back in front of you, frantically. "This is no ordinary lamp, dude!" she cries, then calms down. "It once changed the life of a boy… a diamond in the rough, so to say. Would you like to hear the story?" She takes some glitter and throws it up in the air, resembling the stars. "It stars off on a dark night, where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose…"

* * *

A man with white hair and a white goatee, wearing a black casual suit with black loafers, leaned against the wall of an alley. Standing next to him was a little boy with yellow, stuck-up hair, wearing a red, black-striped T-shirt, black pants, and red sneakers. A motorcycle rode up to them, and off stepped a red-haired teenage girl wearing a green T-shirt and black pants.

"I thought you said you were coming alone!" The girl snapped.

"I did." The man said, looking dully at the girl with dark, expressionless eyes.

"Then who's the twerp?" She pointed at the yellow-haired boy, who stuck his tongue out at her.

"That is just my nephew. Now, did you get what I asked for?"

The girl grinned. "I had to torture a few brats, but I got it!" she took out what looked like half a copper fairy. The man went to grab it, but she pulled her hand back. "Not so fast, pal! First, give me the treasure."

*BAP!* "Ow!" the girl cried as the young boy kicked her in the shin, making her drop the fairy, which he grabbed and handed to the man. "Why, you scummy little-"

"Patience, my dear girl," The man said calmly, taking out what looked like the other half of the copper fairy. "You'll get your reward, soon enough." The two halves of the fairy magnetically clasped together, turning into a real fairy with green hair.

"Yippeee! Hey, there! I'm Cosmo!" The fairy exclaimed.

The man humbly bowed. "My dear Cosmo, do you know the way to the treasure of which we seek?"

"Of course I do! …I think… Oh, yeah! It's this way! Follow MEEEEEeeeeeee…." Cosmo flew down the street at a rapid speed, leaving a trail of fairy dust behind.

"Follow him! Don't let him get away!" The man climbed into his car, followed by the young boy, and sped down the street after Cosmo, with the teenage girl following them on her motorcycle.

"Now, where was it?" Cosmo asked himself when they arrived at a beach. He took out a metal detector, flying down the beach, scanning the area. *Beep! Beep! Beep!* The metal detector sounded off. "Found it!" The fairy dove into the sand. The other three could still hear his muffled cry, "Hey, Garf! Wake up!"

Suddenly, a giant, mountainous sand cat head (which oddly resembled Garfield) rose up before them, its eyes glowing with anger. The girl stumbled backwards in shock, while the man stared on, a smile spreading across his face.

"At last, the Cave of Wonders!" The man gasped with excitement. He grabbed the girl. "Now listen, you can have all the treasure, but the lamp is mine!"

"Okay, whatever!" The girl snapped, approaching the cave.

"Sheesh, where'd you find this barracuda?" The young boy hissed at the man, referring to the teenage girl.

"Shush," The man hissed back, watching as the girl stood in front of the cave.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" Garfield demanded. "I'm missing my beauty sleep!"

The girl stepped up. "It is I, Vicky, a humble baby-sitter."

"Listen up, girl. Only the diamond in the rough can enter. Touch nothing but the lamp! You got that?" Vicky rolled her eyes. The man and boy looked at each other, concerned with Garfield's message.

Vicky approached the cave's mouth, taking a single step inside, waiting for something bad to happen. Nothing did. "Well, this isn't so-"

"LUNCH!" The cave began to shake. Vicky screamed and tried to run, but the cave collapsed on her, turning into a large sand dune, which Cosmo popped out of.

"Yeah, we lose more tourists that way," Cosmo said with a sigh. He then poofed back into a miniature copper fairy and broke in half. "Ouch!"

"Well, that was a complete waste of time!" The boy griped, picking up the two halves of the copper fairy and handing them to the man. "Man, I can't believe I just wasted half my valuable time, just watching a girl get engulfed by sand! …Actually, that was kind of cool… BUT WE DIDN'T GET THAT LAMP!"

"Calm yourself, Calvin," The man said, still calm. "Vicky was just not worthy."

"Darn right she wasn't. Heck, she wasn't even worth a penny!"

The man glared at Calvin. "Would _you_ like to volunteer to go into the cave?"

Calvin shrank back. "N-No thanks. I chose life."

"That's what I thought. What we need is this one who can enter the cave, this… diamond in the rough…"

* * *

A/N: Hmm, now who could that diamond be? XD Sorry for all you Vicky fans out there (if there are any) for letting her be 'eaten' by Garfield. Well, you know what to do…

…Please R/R, but do not flame! Seriously, it hurts. Bad.


	2. Chapter 2: One Jump Ahead

Though I have two nieces to watch, a few pets to take care of, and other fan fics to continue, it doesn't stop me from my writing!

0o0o0o0o0

Somewhere, in the town Coolsville, a young teenage boy, about 17, ran across a rooftop. He was wearing a green T-shirt, burgundy pants, and black sneakers, holding a large sandwich and being chased by 3 guards: Spongebob, Steve Leopard, and Inuyasha. The young boy was known as Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, but everyone just called him Shaggy… or street rat, coward, wimp… the list went on.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy cried, nearly falling off the edge of the roof.

"Get back here, you thief!" Inuyasha yelled from the other side of the roof.

"All this for a Hero Sandwich?" Shaggy looked down at the delicious sandwich, questionably, then shrugged. "Oh well, it's worth it!" He then jumped, grabbing onto a clothes line and sliding down it (hitting a few clean clothes as well).

"Eep!" Muriel and Courage screamed when they saw the young teen coming toward them. They slammed their window shut, and Shaggy slammed into it, his face scrunched up against the glass. Courage screamed and closed the blinds. Shaggy lost his grip on the line (and sandwich) and began falling down into the alley, hitting more clotheslines and falling into various sets of clothes.

He landed in a pile of fallen clothes, sticking out his hand and catching the bottom bun of the sandwich, as lettuce, cheese, ham, mustard, ketchup, tomatoes, pickles, olives, onions, peppers, and the top bun landed upon it, in an organized, stacked order. "Ha ha!" Shaggy laughed triumphantly, standing up (wearing a long trench coat and hat) and holding up his undamaged treat.

"You won't get away so easily!" Spongebob yelled down at him from on top of the roof. "Just wait until I get down there! …If I can find the stairs."

Shaggy looked up at him and grinned. "Good luck with that!" He then noticed that Sesshomoru, Kevin Levin, and Ben Tennyson were at the end of the alley.

"You, go that way," Sesshomoru told Kevin, then turned to Ben. "You, use that Omnitrix and come with me!" Ben slammed his hand on the Omnitrix and turned into Four-Arms.

Shaggy pulled up the collar of the coat and tipped the hat down, disguising himself. He strolled over to Kagome and Sandy, who chuckled at him. "Don't you get tired of getting in trouble, partner?" Sandy asked.

"Especially this early in the morning?" Kagome added.

"Like, not really." Shaggy said. "You only get in trouble if you're caught!"

"Gotcha!" Sesshomoru yelled, grabbing Shaggy by the shoulder and yanking him out of his disguise.

"I'm in trouble!"

"Prepare to face the wrath of a full blood demon, you cowar-" Sesshomoru was interrupted when a brown Great Dane with three black spots and a blue/green collar grabbed the fluff on his shoulder and wrapped it around his face. "Hey!" he released Shaggy, pulling the fluff off his face.

"Nice job, Scoob!"

"Scooby-dooby Doo!" Scooby exclaimed his trademark quote, and he and Shaggy took off, pursued by other guards. That's when Shaggy began his song.

Shaggy: **Gotta keep,**

**One jump, ahead of the freak-show**

**One swing, ahead of the sword**

As he sang, Inuyasha took out Teseigai and tried to slice Shaggy's head off, but it ended up getting stuck in a telephone pole they hid behind. "Darn it!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to yank the sword loose.

Shaggy: **I steal, only what I can't afford.**

Scooby: **Rat's everything!**

Spongebob chased after them, and they climbed on top of a stack of cardboard boxes, pushing them on top of the sponge. Scooby then ran up and stole Spongebob's belt, making his pants fall darn. "Hey!" the sponge cried, pulling his pants up… actually, pulling up a cardboard box in replacement, but hey, who'd notice the difference?

Shaggy: **One jump, ahead of the lawmen,**

**That's all, and that's no joke!**

Shaggy and Scooby ran on top of a shack, which was being repainted, and dumped several cans of paint on Inuyasha, Four-Arms, and Steve.

Shaggy: **These guys don't appreciate we're broke.**

"You rot rat right!" Scooby agreed, dumping a can of green paint on the guards.

Inuyasha: **Baka!**

Steve: **Street Rat!**

Kevin: **Coward!**

Four Arms:** Take that!**

Four-Arms threw a trash can at Shaggy and Scooby, but they dodged it. Shaggy held out the sandwich, looking nervously over the edge. The omnitrix timed out and he turned back into Ben. "Aw, c'mon!" Ben cried, holding a heavy dumpster (which dropped on top of him). "Ouch."

Shaggy: Zoinks! **Just a little snack, guys!**

Inuyasha, Sesshomoru, Steve, and Kevin: **Rip him open, take it back, guys!**

Inuyasha used his half-demon strength and began ripping boards off the shack, making it wobble. Shaggy and Scooby leaped off of it.

Shaggy: **I can take a hint,**

**Gotta face the facts,**

They leaped through an open apartment window, landing side by side.

Shaggy: **You're my only friend, Scooby-Doo!**

Just then, Josie, Melody, and Valerie began to circle them, playing their musical instruments.

Melody: **Who?**

Valerie: **Oh, it's sad that Shaggy and Scooby hit the bottom,**

Josie: **They've become dog-and-boy partners in crime**

Scooby saw a pizza on the table and began stuffing his face. Shaggy grabbed him and tried running out the door (after snagging a slice for himself) but ran into Alexandra.

Alexandra: **I'd blame his friends, except he hasn't got 'em!**

"Since when?" Josie asked Shaggy, but Alexandra was already chasing him and Scooby toward the window.

Shaggy: **Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat,**

**Tell you all about it when I've got the time!**

With that, they dashed out the door, down the apartment hallway, and back out on the street. The guards spotted them and began to pursue. They jumped in the back of a passing truck, riding down the street

Shaggy: **One jump, ahead of the slowpokes**

The truck hit a pothole and they flew out, landing on an old mattress, then ran down an alley.

Scooby: **One skip, ahead of our room,**

Inuyasha and Ben ran by, stopping in front of Fat Albert, unaware that Shaggy and Scooby were hiding behind him. …Unaware, that is, until Albert stepped away. "Get him!" Ben cried, spotting Shaggy and Scooby.

Shaggy: **Next time, gotta find a non de plume… **

They then ran by Rolf, who was shepherding his animals back to his house.

Sesshomoru transformed into a full Dog Demon, scaring the animals into a stampede. Shaggy and Scooby ran from him, joining the stampede.

Shaggy: **One jump, ahead of the Demons**

**One head, ahead of the flock,**

They ran to the front of Rolf's animals. "Curse you, Rogers and your hound!" Rolf yelled at them. "You shall pay for interrupting the transfer of animals of the Son of a Shepherd!"

Scooby: **How about a stroll around the block?**

"Sounds good!" Shaggy exclaimed, running around the alley as Sesshomoru lunged at them, getting stuck between two buildings, forced to turn back into his human form.

Sesshomoru: **Stop, wimp!**

They ran by a hot-dog cart, ran by a man called Louie, and Scooby began grabbing a dozen. The hot-dog vendor wasn't very pleased.

Louie: **Dumb mutt!**

Shaggy: **Scooby-Doo!**

Shaggy grabbed Scooby by the collar and they ran past Trixie Tang.

Trixie: **Stop them!**

They stopped in front of a house, the guards angrily closing in on them.

Shaggy: **Hey, let's not be too hasty…**

Meg Griffin burst through the door and hugged Shaggy, fluttering her eye-lashes and scaring everyone.

Meg: **I think he's cute and tasty!**

"Zoinks!" Shaggy screamed, jumping out of her arms.

Scooby: **Rotta eat to live,**

Shaggy: **Gotta steal to eat,**

Shaggy and Scooby: **Otherwise we'd get along!**

All guards: **Wrong!**

The young teenage girl turned to the rest of the guards. "Hey, fellas," she said, flirtingly striking a pose. "Any of you guys free?"

"Uh, I have a girlfriend!" Inuyasha and Sesshomoru said at the same time, running off.

"Sorry, I'm too hot for you!" Ben said, slamming the omnitrix and turning into Heatblast and fleeing.

"Ew." Was all Steve said as he rushed off.

Shaggy and Scooby looked back, seeing the guards still on their trail. Scooby found a rake and held it up to the guards, menacingly.

"Look out! He's got a rake!" Spongebob screamed.

"Why did we let him on the force, again?" Inuyasha asked Steve.

"You dumb sponge, we've got the better weapons!" Kevin sneered.

Inuyasha and Sesshomoru took out their swords, and Heatblast burned the rake, turning it to ashes in Scooby's hands. "Ruh oh," Scooby whimpered, running away from the guards.

He and Shaggy tried running down an alley.

Shaggy: **One jump of the foot beats**

Crowd: **Coward!**

There were guards in the alley, so they quickly climbed up a fire escape.

Scooby: **One hop ahead of the rump**

Crowd: **Street Rat!**

More guards came climbing down the fire escape. Shaggy grabbed Scooby and they leaped through an open window which was conveniently next to them.

Scooby: **One trip, ahead of risaster!**

Crowd: **Chickens!**

Shaggy: **They're quick, but we're much faster!**

Crowd: **Take that!**

The guards followed them into a room, where Shaggy saw an "Acme" parachute.

Shaggy: **Here goes, better throw my hand in-**

Scooby: **-and my paw in**

Shaggy: **wish us happy landing,**

Scooby and Shaggy: **All we gotta do is JUMP!**

And they leaped out, hanging on to each other, pulling the cord as a large sheet popped out and they floated away. The guards grabbed some parachutes and followed their example. …Only, their packs were filled with something else.

Inuyasha pulled his cord, and an anvil popped out "What the…?"; Sesshomoru pulled his cord and the Titanic popped out "How in the world…?"; Steve pulled his cord and a piano popped out "Huh?"; Heatblast had a good parachute, but it burst into flames, and the omnitrix timed out again and he turned into Ben. "Aw, crud"; Kevin pulled his, and a baby whale shot out. "Holy crud!"; and Spongebob pulled his cord and Patrick popped out. "Uh, Patrick? What were you doing in a parachute?"

"I was in a parachute?" Patrick asked.

They all fell and landed in a dumpster full of garbage. "For the record, I blame you," Sesshomoru muttered to Inuyasha.

"What? _You're_ the one who got out-dogged by that mutt!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Well, you got your sword stuck in a telephone poll! Honestly…"

"Ah, shut up, both of you!" Ben snapped. "Lets just get out of here and get back to the palace,"

The rest of the guards mumbled in agreement, climbing out. Before Sesshomoru was all the way out, Inuyasha pushed him back in, then ran off laughing.

"Let's do that again!" Patrick laughed.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby floated into a different alley. Shaggy took out the Hero Sandwich and broke it in half, handing one half to Scooby. "Now, let's eat!" Shaggy declared. "All that running sure can make a guy hungry,"

"R'I'll say!" Scooby agreed.

Shaggy was about to chow down, until he noticed Shippo and Rin looking through a trashcan for food. When they noticed he was staring at them, Shippo took out his spinning top in defense while Rin hid behind him.

Shaggy sighed, noticing they needed food more that they did. Scooby noticed the look in his eyes and shook his head. "Roh, no!" he said, taking a bite out of his sandwich. Shaggy, however, walked up to Shippo and Rin and handed them his sandwich.

"Here, this'll taste better than garbage," Shaggy said, holding up his sandwich. "Go on, take it."

"Why should we except it from you?" Shippo asked, boldly. "How do we know you didn't poison it?"

"Like, why would I poison a sandwich I was about to eat five seconds ago?"

"Rin will take it!" Rin exclaimed, then accepted the sandwich. "Thank you, mister."

Shaggy shrugged modestly and began walking away. Shippo watched as Rin took a bite out of the sandwich. "Hey, I want some!" he whined.

"Shippo said he didn't want a 'poison' sandwich."

"But it's not poison. He said so! C'mon, Rin, I'm starving…"

Scooby sighed, then gave his sandwich to Shippo. "Rere you ro." he said, half-heartedly. Shippo took the sandwich, and rubbed Scooby behind the ear, making him laugh, "Ree hee hee hee!"

Suddenly, they heard trumpets, and saw that a crowd was gathering in the streets. Shaggy and Scooby walked over, peeking over shoulders to see who was coming.

"Hey, look, Ferb," Phineas said, pointing at a young boy with black hair, wearing a shirt and tie and gray shorts, and thick-framed glasses, rode by on a Jackbot. "Another guy from out of town!"

"Going off to see the Princess, I suppose," Ferb said.

"Wait, where's Perry?" Phineas looked around, noticing his platypus, Perry was missing (again).

All of a sudden, there was an explosion from a tall building labeled "Doofenschmirtz Evil Inc.", and a green platypus flew through the sky, landing in the middle of the road in front of the Jackbot, making it stop suddenly and flinging its master off. "Stupid Platypus!" Mandark yelled, taking out a remote. "I'll teach you not to leap out in front of me like that! Jackbot, attack!"

Shaggy then ran up and grabbed the remote, taking control of the Jackbot before it could harm Perry. Pushing a button, he made it fly into a brick wall and smash into a million pieces. "If I were you, I'd invent some manners!" Shaggy snapped at Jack, then slammed his hand over his mouth with shock. "Like zoinks, did I just stand up to some creep?"

"And smashed my Jackbot!" Mandark pushed Shaggy into a puddle, causing Plankton, Dash, and Francis to all laugh at him.

"I'd rather be covered in mud than be a nerd!" Shaggy shot at Mandark as the teen began walking up to the gates of a palace.

Mandark turned and sneered at Shaggy. "That's 'evil genius' to you! And it's way better than being a cowardly, worthless street rat with a stupid goatee and nothing but a mutt for company!" And the palace doors slammed behind him.

Shaggy ran up and banged on the door. "Ah, his comeback was lame, anyway,"

"Reah," Scooby scoffed.

The crowd dispersed, and Phineas and Ferb approached Shaggy, Phineas holding Perry. "Thanks for saving our pet," he said.

"No problem," Shaggy said. "…I just hope I don't have to do it again." he shivered, thinking of what could have happened if he hadn't destroyed the Jackbot.

"C'mon, Perry," Phineas and Ferb walked off, with Perry following them, chattering.

Shaggy looked up the walls of the palace. "I'm not worthless," he said to no one in particular.

"Rand I'm rot a mutt," Scooby huffed.

"C'mon, Scoob, let's go home."

They began walking home, to an old apartment with creaking floors, a busted stairway, and a hole in the roof. Obviously, the place needed a complete fixer-upper, but the place didn't bother Shaggy and Scooby so much… as long as it wasn't haunted. Looking over it all, Shaggy began to sing sadly…

Shaggy: **Coward, street rat,**

**I don't buy that,**

"Reither do I," Scooby sighed as they climbed the stairs up to a room, full of empty soda cans, pizza boxes, and two old mattresses with rags on them, with a gaping hole in the wall covered by a purple sheet.

Shaggy: **If only they'd look closer…**

**Would they see a poor boy and dog?**

Scooby: **No siree.**

Shaggy: **They'd find out, there's so much more, to me**

Scooby lied down on a mattress, and Shaggy covered him with a blanket, looking out the gaping hole that gave a spectacular view of Coolsville, and a large white mansion-like castle in the distance. "Someday Scoob, things will change," Shaggy sighed. "Someday, we'll get rich, live in our own palace, have no troubles at all… Who knows? Maybe we'll see Fred, Daphne, and Velma again. …If they ever decide to come back to this dumb town. They've been gone for so long…"

Scooby snored softly, fast asleep. He hadn't heard a single word his master said. Shaggy sighed irritably, but lied down on his mattress. "Just you wait, ol' buddy," Shaggy continued, yawning. "Before you know it, we'll be living the high life, no worries at all…"

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well, what'd you think? Please REVIEW! (but don't send flames)


	3. Chapter 3: Jazz

Thanks to some inspiring reviews, I'm back to writing!

0o0o0o0o0

On the other side of Coolsville, there was a large, marble-white mansion palace, which had gorgeous gardens, high walls... and a neon sign that said "Fenton" on the roof. Inside were hallways full of bronze doors... and Mandark stormed through one of them, startling Jack Fenton.

"That's it! I'm going home!" Mandark yelled irritated, showing that his pants were bitten into.

"What? Leaving already?" Jack asked, confused.

"Good luck finding _her_ a boyfriend!" And with that, Mandark stormed out the palace doors, never to be heard in this fan fic again.

"Ooh, Jazz!" Jack Fenton clenched his fists with irritation and stormed out to the gardens, where his daughter sat. "Jazz, I would like a-"

"Grr!" A large, yet scrawny, tiger jumped in front of Jack, holding a pair of fabric that was the same color as Mandark's pants.

"Darn it, Hobbes!" Jack grabbed the fabric and ripped it out of the tiger's mouth. "Cut it out!"

"Oh, dad, he was just playing!" Jazz said, innocently stroking Hobbes' head. "Weren't you, Hobbes? You were just playing with that bragging egg-head, weren't you?"

"Yeah, but he needed a bath," Hobbes muttered, making a gagging sound. They both laughed.

Jack looked at them sternly. "Jazz, you can't keep this up!" he snapped. "You can't just turn down every boy we invite over! You should..."

"Have a boyfriend by now," Jazz sighed. "I know, I know."

"You're 17 and still single!"

Jazz walked over to a cage full of pigeons. "But I don't want to be rushed! Besides, if I do date someone, I want it to be someone that I'll like, and who will actually like me for who I am, not because I'm royalty." she rubbed under a pigeon's chin, making it coo.

"(Sigh) That's the last time I leave my stories on for you... Look, Jazz, it's not just that you've been single for so long, but I just want to make sure someone's taking care of you while your mom and I are out ghost hunting and your brother is in Amity Park... doing... what is he doing there, I wonder?"

"He wanted to finish school there," It was a lie, since Jazz knew Danny was actually fighting ghosts. "He wanted to be with his friends and mom while she works on her inventions... the same place we should be!"

"Ah, but Jazz! We can't just leave!" Jazz put the pigeon Jazz held back in the cage. "This town is crawling with ghosts! Why else would everyone give us this mansion and make me a King after the last one ran off?"

"Because they were idiots." she said it quietly as she sat down by a fountain. "Besides, I don't have any friends here..."

"Hey!" Hobbes scoffed.

"Except you, Hobbes."

"Thank you."

"Dad, every one is just desperate for protection-"

"Exactly! ...Plus, if I'm King, that would make you a princess, so..."

"Well, maybe I don't want to be a princess!" she splashed her reflection.

"Oh, I give up! First, you don't want to hunt ghosts, now you don't want to be a princess, I-" he turned to Hobbes. "God forbid that you have any daughters!" And he stormed into the mansion.

"Uh...?" Hobbes replied, confused.

Jazz only sneered, then walked over to the cage, releasing the pigeons and watching them fly into the air. Three of them landed on the wall. "Alright, so that dame let us out of the cage, now it's back to business," one of the pigeons, a purple-headed one, said. "There's a donut lying in the middle of the street on 5th Avenue with our names on it."

"I don't recall writing on any donuts," The second pigeon, a brown-headed one, said. "Shouldn't we buy some pens, first?"

"We just got OUT of a pen! What, are you saying we should STAY in that cage? You think we're some sort of jail-birds? Do ya?"

The third pigeon, a blue-headed one, only shook his head. "C'mon, guys. We've got a donut to snag!" He flew off, followed by the other two.

0o0o0o0o0

Jack walked down the hall and into a room, where all his inventions stood. "Man, I don't know what to do with her," he sighed. "Her mom wasn't so picky when it came to dating men,"

"That would explain why she chose you," A sinister voice scoffed. Jack turned around to see Vlad, with Calvin standing right next to him.

"Vladdy! Good to see you!" he looked down at Calvin, tussling his yellow hair. "And you brought your adorable nephew! How ya doing, kiddo?"

"Peachy," Calvin replied through gritted teeth. He hated it when people called him 'adorable' and hated it when someone tussled his hair. But he kept his cool, knowing that Vlad would punish him if he misbehaved.

"Ah, your Highness certainly has a way with bratty children." Vlad chuckled. Calvin shot him a glare. "Speaking of which, how's Daniel and Madison?"

"Couldn't be better, last time I heard! They'll be coming down this weekend." Jack said, smiling. "You know, getting the family together to- what's the word kids use?- hang out!"

"Ah, yes. ...Speaking of family matters, I couldn't help but hear that you're having problems with Jazz."

"She shot down another opportune boyfriend." Jack let out a sigh. "Well, she's a teenager. What can you do?"

"Make Hobbes eat her." Calvin suggested. Vlad slapped him upside the head. "Ow!"

"You know, Jack, I could find a solution..." Vlad said, smoothly. "But, I'll need your Ecto-Filter."

Jack looked over at his Ecto-Filter, attached to his ghost portal. "The Ecto-Filter? But it's only half full! Besides, I-"

Vlad held up his snake-staff (which was white with glowing green eyes) and hypnotized Jack. "Give me the Ecto-Filter..."

"Okay, whatever you say, Vladdy..." Jack said, taking out the Ecto-Filter. Vlad had Calvin replace it with an empty one, so that the portal wouldn't explode.

"Thank you, Jack," Vlad said, cheerily. "Now, why don't you get back to your inventions?"

"Oh, yeah, my inventions..." Jack said, still in a trance.

Vlad and Calvin walked down the corridor, and Calvin clenched his fists. "By golly, if I have to suck up to that bozo one more time..." he punched at the air. "Pow! Right in the kisser!"

They walked up to a door, and Vlad pulled a candlestick down, revealing a hidden entrance. "Calm yourself, Calvin. Soon, we'll be in charge of this rotten town, and he and his family will be sucking up to us!"

"And I'll get to mess up his hairstyle!"

They walked through the door, slamming it behind them (and in your face) so that no one could see what was behind it. Darn.

0o0o0o0o0

Later that evening, when it was dark out, Jazz put on a hoodie and a pair of jeans with holes in the knees- a disguise- and began to climb over the palace wall to escape the pressures of palace life. Just then, she felt a tug on her sweater and looked down to see Hobbes, staring at her with wide Bambi eyes. "You're not going to leave, are you?" he asked, his bottom lip trembling.

"I'm sorry, Hobbes, but I can't stay here and let everyone try to find a boyfriend for me! ..Besides, I'm not cut out for this royal life." Jazz said, sighing.

"I'll miss you," Hobbes locked his hands together, letting Jazz step on them as he gave her a boost up into a tree.

"I'll miss you too," Jazz climbed up the tree and got on the edge of the wall, then looked back down at Hobbes. "Goodbye,"

"*Sniffle* Bye," Hobbes lied down, watching his friend go.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well, there's that chapter! BTW, if any of you have some ideas, I'd be happy to hear them! Please REVIEW, flames will be used to cook hotdogs.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting in the Market Place

Nothing can keep me from writing, NOTHING! …Okay, lets get on with it!

0o0o0o0o0o0

The Coolsville market was buzzing with business that morning. Eustace Bagg stood at his melon stand, trying to get people to buy. "C'mon, don't you know a good melon when you see it?" the old man called to a couple of people who passed by, uninterested.

Little did he know about the teenager and dog that sat on top of his booth, ready to eat. "Okay, Scoob, go!" Shaggy whispered. Scooby gave him a salute and, hanging by his tail, dropped down to grab a melon.

"Hey, get away from there!" Eustace shooed Scooby away, but the Great Dane just blew a raspberry as him. "Why you…!" he grabbed the melon and had a tug-o-war fight with Scooby, unaware that Shaggy had leaned over and grabbed a melon. When Shaggy was back on top of the booth, Scooby let go. "And stay away! Stupid dog, trying to ruin by business …Huh?" Eustace went to set the melon he retrieved from Scooby down, noticing that another was missing.

Shaggy and Scooby chuckled and gave each other a high-five. "And now," Shaggy began, breaking the melon in half over his knee. "Like, we feast!"

Meanwhile, as the duo were enjoying their breakfast, a hooded teenage girl walked down the street, passing various booths. "Krabby Patties! Get your fresh Krabby Patties here!" Mr. Krabs called, holding up the delicious sandwich for all to see.

"Wooden Platypus! Would you care for a wooden platypus, ma'am?" Phineas offered, holding up one of the wooden platypuses he and Ferb were selling. "Doesn't do much!"

"Lemonade! Get your lemonade! With ice!" Timmy Turner called, once again trying to earn money by selling lemonade.

Jazz smiled but kept walking, until-

"TWILIGHT!" A bunch of girlsyelled, rushing to a stand that was selling the overrated book-series, crowding and pushing each other trying to get a copy. Jazz backed away, trying to keep from getting trampled…

…Accidentally bumping into Jake Long while he was in dragon form, while he chugged a soda. "I'm sorry, I-" Jazz began to apologize.

"BEELCH!" Jake responded, belching out fire and startling her. "It's okay, I'm fine."

Shaggy looked over, noticing the event, and his jaw dropped when he saw Jazz. While he was looking away, Scooby grabbed his half of the melon and… well, ate it, of course. "Wow…" Shaggy said in awe, unaware that his best friend stole his food. He couldn't help staring at Jazz dreamily, resting his chin on his hand.

Scooby (after devouring the melon, whole) suddenly realized his master was in a trance. "Raggy?" he asked, waving a paw in front of the teen's face. "Rello?"

As Jazz walked, she noticed Shippo reaching for an apple, but with no avail. "Aw.. Here, let me help you," Jazz said sweetly, grabbing an apple and giving it to the little fox-demon.

"Thanks!" Shippo exclaimed, running along.

The shop owner, a red guy with a forked tail who wore no pants, wasn't so happy about it. "You'd better be able to pay for that…" Red Guy said in his calm yet mischievous tone.

"P-Pay?" Jazz stammered, realizing that she didn't have any money on her to pay for the apple, let alone anything. "I-I'm sorry, I don't have any money on me-"

"THIEF!" Red Guy grabbed her by the wrist, pinning her arm onto the counter of his booth.

"No! Please, if you just let me run back to the palace. The king will-"

"Do you know what we do to thieves who don't pay?" Red Guy whipped out a chain-saw.

Jazz tried to pull away, but Red Guy kept a firm grip on her. "No! Please!"

The pantless wacko brought his chainsaw down to slice off Jazz's hand, but an extra set of hands grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Whoa! Hold it!" Shaggy cried. He grabbed Jazz by the shoulders gently, pulling her away. "Thank you, dear… um sir, for finding my sister!" he then turned to Jazz, feigning a scold. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"What are you doing?" Jazz asked, her voice a whisper.

"Just play along," Shaggy whispered back.

Red Guy rolled over like a log, beside Shaggy and tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, but do you know this girl?" he asked.

"Sadly, yes," Shaggy let out a sigh, feigning shame. "She is my sister." he then leaned up to Red Guy and whispered. "Like, she's a little crazy." Jazz put her hands on her hips, offended.

"She said she knew the king!"

Shaggy let out a scoff. "She thinks our dog is the king," he nodded toward Scooby, who was beginning to try to snatch someone's cookie.

"Huh? Oh! Reah, I'm the ring!" Scooby said, catching on. He made a royal pose.

Jazz finally caught on as well. "Oh, wise and powerful king!" she said, bowing to Scooby. "How may I serve your needs?"

As Red Guy watched Scooby put on his royalty act, Shaggy reached over with his foot and grabbed an apple, tossing it into his left hand. "Yeah, but no harm done!" he said, giving the apple back to the man who really needed to put on some pants. He then grabbed Jazz gently by the arm, pulling her up. "Okay, sis, time for your doctor's appointment!"

Jazz, still pretending to be loony, walked up to the horse, Altivo, and smiled. "Oh, hello, doctor." she said, dazedly. "How are you?"

"No, no! Not _that_ doctor." Shaggy grabbed her shoulders and guided her along. He then turned to Scooby. "C'mon, 'sultan'!"

"R'oh, reah! Rat your rervice!" Scooby said, still in 'royal' character, taking a bow… revealing that he had several stolen snacks behind his back.

"Hey! Thief!" Jon Arbuckleshouted. Scooby dropped the snacks and made a run for it. Shaggy and Jazz did the same to keep from being caught.

"Stop them!" Red Guy yelled, along with several other angry people who were missing their treats. "Ooh, this is bad for business…" he then whipped out a power-drill. "Back to dentistry!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, in a secret laboratory located somewhere in the mansion, a large, lime green swirling cloud within a large, glass dome swirled… powered by Calvin, running on a treadmill-like wheel-thing. "No offense, Mr. Masters, but couldn't we _**wait for a real storm**_?" the yellow-haired child griped, gasping for breath. "Or, maybe catch an electric Pokemon or something?"

"We don't have time!" Vlad snapped. "Do you want to keep working for that fat oaf?"

"No…"

"Then keep running! Faster!" Vlad poured the ectoplasm he got from Jack into a funnel connected to a spherical beaker that was hooked to the machine.

"Yes, oh mighty evil one!" His voice was sarcastic, and he began running faster.

The green smoke swirled, and lightening shot out, striking a spherical beaker the ectoplasm had poured into, and began swirling around in a storm. "Slimes of time, reveal the one who can enter the cave! Show me the diamond in the rough!" Vlad watched with pleasure as the green sand swirled into an image of a young, tall, lanky teenage boy helping a girl in a hoodie up a fire escape. "Yes… _yes_… There he is! That's my diamond in the rough!"

Calvin looked at the image with disbelief. "That's him? That's the clown we've been searchi-" suddenly, he let go of the handle and tripped, spinning in the wheel. "Ack! Ow! Ow! Oof!"

Vlad paid no attention to Calvin's pain, grinning with accomplishment. "Lets have the guards send him an invitation to the palace…" Calvin then flew by, leaving behind a trail of smoke and crashing into the wall. "Shall we?"

"Swell…" Calvin coughed out smoke and fell to the ground, crisped and covered with scratches, while Vlad stared into the hourglass, cackling evilly.

0o0o0o0o0

Shaggy, Scooby, and Jazz climbed on top of a rooftop after their getaway. "Careful, we're almost there," Shaggy said to Jazz, pulling her up onto the roof. They climbed over the edge, and Jazz tripped, but Shaggy caught her in her arms. She stood up straight, and their faces were only an inch apart.

Jazz backed a away, a little embarrassed. "I'd like to thank you for stopping that… man." she said, smiling and brushing a strand of her red hair out of her face.

"Heh, heh, forget it," Shaggy replied, blushing a bit. Scooby tossed him a pole from a pile that were lying around on the roof. "So, today's your first day in the market place, huh?" Shaggy and Scooby both pole-vaulted over to another roof.

Jazz blushed, putting her hands on her hips. "Is it _that_ obvious?"

Shaggy picked up a long board, looking at Jazz. "Well, you do kind of, like, stand out," he gazed at Jazz, beguiled by her beauty. She smiled back at him, and he shook his head back into reality. "I mean, uh, you don't know how dangerous Coolsville can be," he lied the board down, making a bridge, but Jazz was already pole-vaulting over his head. He turned around and looked at her, amazed.

"Hm, I'm a fast learner." Jazz tossed her pole back to Shaggy, who clumsily caught it.

"Ruh?" Scooby's jaw dropped, just as amazed as his friend. Shaggy handed him the pole and walked away, over to Jazz. Scooby sneered at him.

Shaggy grabbed Jazz by her hand and pulled her along. "C'mon, this way." he said.

Soon, they arrived at their hangout. "Whoops, watch your head, there," Shaggy told her as they ducked under a low board slanting from the ceiling. He guided her around all the soda cans. "Careful."

"This is where you live?" Jazz asked, a bit shocked with how bad a condition the place was, but she decided to keep the rude comments to herself.

"Yep, just me and Scooby. We come and go as we please…"

Jazz couldn't help but feel envious. "Sounds fabulous."

"Well, it's not much," Shaggy pulled away the curtain covering the hole in the wall, showing all of Coolsville and the mansion in the distance. "But it's got a great view."

"Reah, reah!" Scooby agreed.

"Wow, palace looks pretty amazing, huh?" Shaggy looked out at the palace, smiling.

Jazz however, didn't like that part of the view so much. "Oh… it's wonderful," she said, bluntly. She turned away and sat down on a mattress. Shaggy didn't notice her sorrow.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there, and have servants, valets…"

"Rand food!" Scooby added as he walked over to a mini refrigerator across the room and took out a couple sodas.

"Oh, sure…" Jazz said, sadly. "People always telling you where to go and how to dress,"

"Heh, like that's better than here," Shaggy said. "You're always scrapping for food and ditching the guards," he swiped a soda from Scooby, who glowered at him.

"You're not free to make your own choices."

"Sometimes you feel so…"

"You're just…"

"Trapped." Shaggy and Jazz said together at the same time. Jazz looked up at him, and smiled, a bit happy that someone understood how she felt.

Shaggy smiled, then cleared his throat. He grabbed the other soda from Scooby (who gaped with anger) and rolled it off his shoulder, down his arm, tossing it to Jazz who caught it. "So… where are you from?"

Jazz sighed. "What does it matter? I ran away, and I'm _not_ going back!"

Shaggy took a long sip from his soda (drinking the entire thing in one gulp) and handed the empty can to Scooby. "Really? How come?" he walked over to Jazz.

"Why you…" Scooby muttered bitterly, crushing the can, but he noticed that Jazz hadn't even opened hers, and he smiled and snuck over.

"My dad is… forcing me to get a boyfriend." Jazz said. "He thinks I've been single long enough, and it's time for me to start a relationship."

"Like, zoinks. That's… that's awful." Shaggy replied, disappointed with her situation.

Scooby stepped behind them, reaching for Jazz's soda, licking his lips. "Ree hee hee…" he chuckled snickered, quietly. But Shaggy caught him.

"Scooby-Doo!"

Scooby growled at him angrily, rushing to the other side of his master, shaking his fist. "Rat's rot fair!"

"What… did he say?" Jazz asked, being one of those people who couldn't understand Scooby's lango.

"He said…" Shaggy began, then smiled as he thought up an idea on how to use Scooby's words as his own. "That's not fair. …I mean, about you being forced to find a boyfriend."

"Ruh?" Scooby questioned, knowing that's not what he meant.

Jazz smiled. "Well, does Scooby have anything else to say?" she asked, sweetly looking into Shaggy's eyes.

"Well, he wishes there was same way to help," Shaggy replied, scooting closer to Jazz.

"R'oh, brother." Scooby huffed, looking out the hole in aggravation with his friend's love-sickness.

"Well, tell him that's very… sweet." Jazz said smiling, as her face got closer to Shaggy's face and…

"There you are!" An angry voice yelled. Shaggy, Scooby, and Jazz looked over to see Steve, Inuyasha, and Spongebob at the stairs, coming after them.

"They're after me!" Shaggy and Jazz cried out together, then looked at each other, confused. "They're after _you_?"

"Get 'em!" Inuyasha snapped as he and the other guards ran up the stairs.

"Oof!" Spongebob grunted, bumping his head on a low-rafter and falling down the stairs.

"Oh, brother…" Steve muttered, shaking his head.

"Dad must've sent them…" Jazz gasped.

Shaggy stood at the edge of the hole in the wall, knowing there was only one way out, then turned to Jazz. "Do you trust me?" he asked, sticking out his hand to her.

Jazz turned to him. "What?"

"_Do you trust me_?" Shaggy stuck his hand out further, a bit impatient and scared of being caught.

"Um… yes?" Jazz grabbed his hand.

"Then jump!" He grabbed Scooby by the collar as he and Jazz leaped out of the hole. They fell down into a shack, ripping through a large sheet that covered a large, gaping hole in the roof. They landed on a pile of dirt then began to run, but bumped into Sesshomoru.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, coward?" Sesshomoru said teasingly, grabbing Shaggy by the shirt collar. Scooby rushed over and grabbed his fluff, throwing it over his face. "Argh!" Shaggy elbowed him in the gut. "Oof!"

"Lets get outta here!" They began to run, but their exit was blocked off by more guards. "Like, zoinks…" he grabbed Jazz by the wrist and pulled her away to find another way out.

Sesshomoru grabbed Scooby, who was tugging at his fluff to distract him, and threw the Great Dane into a cardboard box. Shaggy and Jazz raced by him, but the demon grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back, throwing him into the arms of the rest of the guards. "It's the dungeon for you, coward!"

"Let him go!" Jazz yelled, pounding her fist on Sesshomoru's arm.

He just chuckled, grabbing her wrist. "Look what we have here, guys! A street-_mouse_!" He then threw her to the ground and the rest of the guards laughed.

"Unhand him!" Jazz pulled back her hood so they'd recognize her. "By order of the _princess_!"

The guards stopped laughing, all gaping, along with Shaggy. "Princess Jazz!" they all bowed (Steve forced Shaggy's head down), but he forced it back up.

"The princess?" Shaggy gasped.

"Rah rincess?" Scooby gasped, peeking out from his cardboard box, eyes full of disbelief.

"What are you doing outside the palace?" Spongebob asked.

"And with this coward?" Inuyasha scoffed, gripping Shaggy's shoulder. The teenage boy frowned, feeling ridiculous.

"That's none of your concern!" Jazz snapped at them. "Do as I command!" _Man, being a princess finally pays off! _she thought.

"Well, um, we would, Princess, but…" Spongebob stammered.

"…But our orders come from Vlad Masters." Sesshomoru finished. "You'll have to take it up with him." With that, they took Shaggy away.

"Believe me, I will…" Jazz said coldy, crossing her arms and glowering. "You can count on _that_."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Speaking of Vlad, the treacherous villain was stepping out of his secret entrance later that evening, right at the time when Jazz came home to pick a bone with him. "Vlad!" she yelled as he was shutting the secret door.

"Why, princess!" Vlad said, closing the door with his foot… as Calvin was walking in, trapping the boy in the crack.

"Ack! Vlad, I'm stuck!" Calvin sputtered as he was squished in the door. He tugged at Vlad's pantleg, but the evil man paid him no attention.

"How may I be of service to you?" Vlad bowed, stepping to the side to block Jazz from seeing Calvin… let alone the secret entrance.

"The guards just took a boy from the market, _on __**your**__ orders_!" Jazz snapped, staring face-to-face with Vlad.

"Your father put me in charge of keeping peace in the city," Vlad said boredly, then grinned evilly. "The boy was a criminal."

"What was his crime?"

"Vlad… I can't breath, I can't breathe, Vlad!…" Calvin gasped, tugging rapidly at the villain's pantleg.

"Why, kidnapping the princess, of course!"

"Vlad, Vlad, Vlad, Vlad-" Calvin pulled repeatedly on his pants, until the sinister man finally kicked his foot in his face and slammed the door shut. "AUGH! That hurt!"

"He didn't kidnap me, I ran away!" Jazz snapped, both angry and shocked. "Man, how stupid are you?"

"You ran away?" Vlad gasped, ignoring her insult. "Oh, how frighteningly upsetting… Have I but known!" He walked away, feigning shock.

Jazz approached him, concerned. "What do you mean?"

"Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out!"

"What sentence?"

Vlad put on his best pokerface. "Death." Jazz gasped at hearing such news. "By electrocution…"

"No…" Jazz covered her mouth, breathing heavily with shock, feeling her heart race.

Vlad walked behind her and put an arm on her shoulder. "I'm exceedingly sorry, my dear…"

She pulled away out of his grasp, glowering at him with tears in her eyes. "How could you?" she then ran out of the room, crying.

Calvin pushed open the secret door, gasping for breath, crawling over to Vlad as he sat in a chair. He wheezed heavily. "So, how'd it go?" he asked in a steady voice, quaintly.

"I think it went… rather well." Vlad said, grinning evilly.

0o0o0o0o0

Jazz ran out into the garden and crouched by the fountain, lying her head in her arms and sobbing. Hobbes came out, concerned. "Jazz? You okay?" he asked. "What's the matter?"

She sniffled. "A boy… an innocent boy has been executed!" she replied.

Hobbes gasped. "Oh, no…" Jazz began to sob again, and he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a gently tiger-hug and letting her sob on his shoulder.

"It's all my fault," Jazz wiped a tear away from her eye. "I didn't even know his name!"

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And there you have it. Exciting part is coming up next!


	5. Chapter 5: Back to the Cave of Wonders

And on with the story!

* * *

Shaggy sat in the dungeon, shackled to the wall, squirming to get free. Unfortunately, his cuffs were just the small enough size so that he couldn't slip his small wrists out of them. But getting free was only the second thing on his mind.

"Man, she was the princess!" Shaggy sputtered, heaving out a large sigh. "I don't believe it... I must've sounded so stupid to her!"

Suddenly, a familiar voice interrupted his conversation with himself. "Raggy? Rello?" Scooby called down, peeking through a barred window high up the dungeon wall.

"Scooby-Doo!" Shaggy was never happier to see his friend. "Down here!"

Scooby took out a metal nail file and sawed through a couple bars, making it so he could squeeze through. He then leaped down to his friend. "Think you can get me outta here, ol' buddy?" Shaggy asked, rhetorically.

Surprisingly, Scooby shook his head. "Ruh-uh!" He then stood on his hind legs, then folded his ears over his head forming a hood, then widened his eyes and fluttered his eyelashes, doing an impersonation of Jazz. He then quit his charade and growled at his friend.

"Aw, c'mon Scoob, she was in trouble." Shaggy heaved another large sigh, dreamily this time. "Man, she was worth it."

"Reah, reah," Scooby muttered, then fixed his tail to form a key and picked at Shaggy's shackles.

"Don't worry, Scoob, I'll never see _her_ again. I'm a streetrat, remember? And there's a law..." Scooby just rolled his eyes. "She's gotta marry a Prince."

"Rah-ha!" Scooby finally unlocked his shackles, freeing his master. "Scooby-Doo!" He sat in front of his master, smiling in triumph, expecting gratitude.

But Shaggy paid no attention to him. "She deserves a prince. I'm a fool." Scooby's smile faded and he pouted.

"You're only a fool if you give up, boy..." A raspy, creepy voice said. The two friends looked over to see an old man with messy white hair and a long white beard, wearing ragged clothes and had a hunch on his back.

Scooby and Shaggy yelped in fear, and Shaggy leaped into Scooby's arms, shaking. "L-l-like, who are you?"

"Just a lonely prisoner like yourself... but without a dog." The man hobbled over, balancing himself on a wooden cane. "But perhaps, we can be more!" he rubbed his thumb and index finger together, making the money gesture.

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other, then back at the man, intrigued by his words. "We're listening."

"There's a cave, boy, a cave of _wonders_... filled with treasure beyond your wildest dreams." he held out a handful of rubies.

"Like, no thanks, man." Shaggy said. "We don't do creepy caves, not even for jewels."

"Oh, it's not just full of jewels. It's full of anything you desire: gold, cash, luxurious cars and buffets..."

"Ruffets?" Scooby asked, drooling.

"Yes, yes, buffets overflowing with mountains of food..." he turned away from them. "...and much more to impress your princess."

Suddenly, Calvin popped up from under the old man's cloak (so that's how he got his hunch!) "Vlad, will you hurry up?" he hissed, sweating. "I'm dying in here- oof!" The old man- Vlad- whacked Calvin with his cane, stuffing the boy back under his cloak.

Luckily, Shaggy and Scooby hadn't noticed anything. "But the law says that only a prince can-" Shaggy began.

"You've hold of the Golden Rule, right?" The old man said, hobbling up close to Shaggy. "Whoever has the gold makes the rules!" he smiled, letting out a short wheezy laugh and showing one gold tooth... creeping out the two friends as he did.

"But, like, why would you want to share all this treasure-"

"Rand food."

"- with us?"

"I need a young pair of legs and a strong back to go in after it," he said, tapping Shaggy's legs with his cane and patting him on the back, then he turned to Scooby. "Plus, your dog looks like he could sniff out anything... including valuable treasure."

Scooby tapped his nose, then snickered in modesty. "But, there's just one problem." Shaggy said. "It's, like, out there... And we're, like, in here?"

"Mm, mm, mm..." The old man said, wagging his finger and walking over to the wall. "Things aren't always as they seem..." he tapped his cane against a section of the wall, pushing in and revealing a hidden passage way.

"Man, hard to believe we missed that."

"So... Do we have a deal?" The old man stuck out his hand to shake.

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other. Scooby shrugged. "Rendless ruffet." he said.

* * *

They made the deal, and were soon walking through a rainstorm across the beach, pulling the man on a horse he had waiting for him. Shaggy really didn't question how the man had a horse waiting for him, or how he let himself get talked into walking through a storm, and just trudged on, making a mental note of what kind of deals to make in the future.

Finally, the storm cleared, and they stood at a large, Garfield-like cave. "Like, zoinks!" Shaggy gasped. "You didn't say it was a giant cat head!"

"Rat! Yech!" Scooby added, sticking out his tongue.

"WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER... AND WITH AN INSULT?" Garfield demanded. "Honestly, I'm losing sleep here, people!"

"It ralks!" Scooby leaped into Shaggy's arms, cowering in fear.

"Uh, it is I... Shaggy Rogers, and my dog, Scooby Doo." Shaggy stammered, his knees knocking. What had he gotten himself into?

Garfield eyed him warily. "Proceed... But keep that dog in your sight, and he'd better be housetrained! ...What am I forgetting?... Oh, yeah- AND TOUCH NOTHING BUT THE LAMP!" He opened his mouth wide, showing a lighted stairway leading into the cave.

"Remember, boy!" The old man called to Shaggy. "First, fetch me the lamp, and then you and your dog will have your reward!"

Shaggy gulped. "Like, let's go, Scoob." he said, carrying Scooby into the cave with him.

They walked down a staircase. Cosmo was floating at the end of them, wearing a tour-guide outfit. "Welcome to the Cave of Wonders." the fairy said. "I'm Cosmo, and I'll be your tour-guide around these caverns of wondrous treas- Ooh, a nickel!" Cosmo flew over to a nickel on the ground, and spent the remainder of his time beguiled by its shiny-ness.

"Um... okay..." Shaggy said, and he and Scooby walked on. They walked through a doorway, and stood bespelled by the mountains of gold and jewels... and- as promised- a long buffet full of every food imaginable. "Like, wow! Just a handful of this would make me richer than the king, and all that food would keep us full for years!"

"Yippee!" Scooby exclaimed, running toward the buffet.

Shaggy would have joined him, but he remembered Garfield's warning. "Scooby-Doo!" Scooby paused in mid-leap, dropping down just inches away from the buffet. "Don't. Touch. Anything! C'mon, we can eat after we find that lamp... and like, we'd better find it quick!"

Scooby pouted and followed his master down the path... unaware he was being watched by a giant hippogriff known as Buckbeak. The large creature walked behind the canine. Scooby stopped, sensing something wasn't right. He turned around, and Buckbeak dove behind a mountain of treasure, hiding from him.

Scooby ran up to Shaggy, tugging his shirt. "Raggy! Raggy! There's romething-" he stammered.

"Hey, not now, Scoob!" Shaggy scolded, walking on. Scooby sneered and grudgingly followed.

Buckbeak flew up and hovered over Scooby, tapping his shoulder and making the Great Dane turn around, but not seeing anything and walking on cautiously. The hippogriff then scratched behind his ear, and the canine jumped, spinning around. Finally, Buckbeak began to unlatch his collar, slipping it off and putting it around his own neck and sitting in front of the pooch. Scooby got a good look at him and nearly had a heart-attack.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKES!" Scooby ran away as the hippogriff hid, and jumped into Shaggy's arms, hiding in his shirt.

"Ack! Scooby-Doo, what's with you?" Shaggy demanded. Scooby pointed over at Buckbeak, and Shaggy gasped. "Zoinks!"

Buckbeak peeked out from behind a mountain of treasure he hid behind, suddenly startled of the two friends.

"Like, it's a giant hippogriff!" Shaggy gaped in awe. "Wow... Velma would really love this!" he remembered something Velma said about hippogriffs being very sensitive, so he decided to try a calm approach. "I-It's okay, boy, c'mon out. We're not going to hurt you."

Buckbeak stepped out, then picked up Scooby's collar and held it out to him. Scooby shrank back, shivering with fear. "Easy, Scoob, he's not going to bite! ...I hope." Shaggy grabbed Scooby's collar and handed it to his friend.

Scooby hastily snatched his collar and growled at Buckbeak, making the hippogriff glower at him with dislike of his attitude. "Scooby, be nice!" Shaggy snapped, though it was more of a warning.

The hippogriff raised his clawed hand to strike, but Shaggy hastily stepped in front of him. "Hold it! Sorry, he's just never seen... such a magnificent creature before!" Buckbeak grinned, flattered. "Hey, maybe you can help us?" The hippogriff nodded. "You see, we're trying to find this lamp..."

Buckbeak let out a chirp flew over them, motioning them to follow. "He rows where it is!" Scooby exclaimed, and he and Shaggy followed the enormous creature through the caves and into a darker room, lit by only one light that shown on an object at the top of a stone staircase in the middle of a pond.

"There it is!" Shaggy said, then turned to Scooby. "Wait here, Scoob."

"Raw, c'mon!" Scooby scoffed.

"Hey, don't worry. What could go wrong?" Shaggy hopped across the pond on stepping stones that led right up to the stairs.

Scooby sat and pouted, mad that he couldn't join his master, then something caught his eye: a box of Pizza-flavored Scooby snacks, being held in the paws of a smiling dog statue, sat directly to his right. His mouth began to water and he slowly began to advance toward the treats. Buckbeak looked over and saw him, and let out a silent squawk in fear, knowing what would happen if Scooby touched the box.

Shaggy walked up to the staircase, reaching the top in exhaustion. "Like, man, this place needs an elevator!" he said, panting. Finally, he saw what he was looking for- a bronze, shiny, ordinary-looking artifact known as the lamp.

Shaggy picked up the lamp, grinning in disbelief. "This is it?" he chuckled, turning back toward Scooby and Buckbeak. "This is all we came here to-" he gasped, noticing that Scooby was eagerly reaching for a box of Scooby Snacks (while being held back by the tail by Buckbeak). "Scooby-Doo! NO!"

Too late. Buckbeak's grip slipped, and Scooby grabbed the box... and the whole cave began to rumble with the sound of Garfield's voice: "NO ONE TOUCHES MY FOOD! NOW YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!"

Scooby meekly put the box back in the paws of the dog statue that held it, but yelped when he saw the box and statue melting. "Relp! RAGGY!" Scooby cried, running away and across the stepping stones.

Shaggy grabbed the lamp quickly, just as a burst of flame shot out of the pedestal. "Yikes! Time to go!" he screamed, running down the stairs, that shifted into a slide and sending him hurtling down to the pond, with was now an ocean of lava. "Whooooaaaa!"

Buckbeak flew over and caught him before he landed in the lava. "Whew, like that was too close!"

"Raggy! Raggy!" Scooby called, frantically hopping up and down on a stepping stone as the ones behind and in front of him began to explode. "Raugh!"

Buckbeak swooped down and Shaggy grabbed Scooby, just seconds before the stone he stood on exploded. They began to fly through the tunnels, surrounded by lava.

Cosmo then appeared next to them, still dressed as a tour-guide. "To your left, you'll see boiling magma and falling rocks, and to your right, more lava and destruction!" he said in a cheerful voice, then turned frantic. "Oh, my gosh! I just realized the place is full of lava!" he held out his nickel. "C'mon, Phillip! We're out of here!" and he poofed away.

"Like, thanks for the help!" Shaggy yelled sarcastically, referring to Cosmo. They flew around, avoiding falling rocks and spurts of lava. A giant pair of hand-shaped lava hands shot up and nearly clasped them in their grasp. Scooby hung on to Shaggy's face, whimpering. "Scooby- Ack!- Scooby-Doo, this is no time to panic!" he ripped Scooby's paws off of his eyes, noticing they were flying toward a flat wall. "Scoob, start panicking!"

"Ron it!" Scooby whimpered.

Buckbeak then dove down, finding another route. They flew toward the exit, as Garfield began to moan and roar, preparing to shut his mouth. They were almost there, but a large chunk of rock hit Buckbeak in the head, knocking him out and bucking Shaggy and Scooby off his back and onto the remains of some stairs near the exit, as the hippogriff did an aerial spin as he dropped onto a small island of rock.

Shaggy and Scooby hung on to the edge, the man standing before them. "Give me the lamp!" the man yelled, holding his hand.

"Like, forget about the lamp and help me up!" Shaggy yelled.

"First throw me the lamp!" Shaggy finally gave the man the lamp as Scooby pulled himself up. "YES! At last it is MINE!" the man then looked over and saw that Scooby was trying to help Shaggy back up. He kicked the dog away and grabbed Shaggy by the wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you your reward!" suddenly, the man's voice turned into Vlad's regular voice. "Your eternal reward..." he raised his palm, which suddenly began to glow, ready to blast Shaggy... until Scooby ran up and bit his arm. "YAH! Meddling dog!" he knocked Scooby into Shaggy and the two of them fell.

Buckbeak regained consciousness, just in time to see Shaggy and Scooby falling to their doom. Letting out a startled squawk, the hippogriff quickly flew up and caught them, as more rocks fell around them and Garfield's mouth finally shut.

* * *

On the surface, Vlad took off his disguise and leaped up on his two feet, laughing crazily with delight. "Yes! I've finally got it!" he exclaimed, reaching into his coat pocket. "I've finally- What the...?" he looked in his pocket, noticing the lamp was gone. "Where is it?" he searched all his pockets, but sadly he knew the lamp had been lost. "NOOOOOO!"

"Well, my job is done!" Cosmo said, poofing up to Vlad. He put on a pirate hat. "Now to go find a job with the Muppets!" and he poofed away.

* * *

A/N: Well, one epic part down, several more to go! ...Review!


	6. Chapter 6: Werewolf Genie of the Lamp

Okay, first of all, I got some reviews about a mistake I made in the last chapter about Buckbeak's species, so I had to change that. (thank you Doktork and nobodiez for pointing that out). Hopefully, I won't make anymore mistakes like _that_ again.

Now, here's the good part!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Maddie and Danny Fenton had arrived home that evening, and the first thing they heard was Jazz crying in her room. "I'd better see what's wrong," Maddie said, entering her daughter's room. "Jazz, honey, what's the matter?"

Jazz sniffled and looked at her mother. "Vlad... has done something terrible!" she sobbed.

Maddie put her arm around her daughter in comfort. "Now, now, sweetie, it's all right. Why don't you tell me about it?"

Danny overheard their conversation and- using his ghost powers- turned invisible and began flying through the mansion. "What's Vlad up to this time?" he wondered to himself.

0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, 20 feet below the surface, Shaggy lied unconscious. Scooby had regained consciousness seconds before he did, and frantically rushed over to his friend. "Raggy! Raggy?" he said, rubbing his paw on his master's head.

"Uh... man, I'm going to have a headache tomorrow..." Shaggy groaned, coming to and rubbing his forehead. Buckbeak slipped one of his wings underneath the teenager and lifted him onto his knees.

"R'oh..." Scooby looked up at the cavern ceiling, seeing that there was no way out.

Shaggy glowered up at the ceiling, shaking his fist. "Why that... two-faced creep!" Scooby mimicked him, growling at the ceiling. "Worst of all, he got that lamp... and we, like, didn't get a bite to eat!"

Scooby grinned, then reached into a pocket in his fur and pulled out the lamp. "Rot exactly!"

"Scoob, you sneaky furry thief!" Shaggy scratched behind Scooby's ears, showing his appreciation. "You got the lamp!" he examined the lamp, curiously. "Huh! It looks like just a piece of junk... wait a minute, I think there's something written here- but it's hard to make out..." he rubbed the lamp.

All of a sudden, the lamp began to jump around and red smoke poured out of it. Scooby and Buckbeak dove behind a rock to hide while Shaggy hung on to the lamp as sparks shot out. Finally, a large, ominous looking creature rose out along with the smoke, moaning... but came to view. It was a werewolf with light-brown fur, with white around his mouth, on his paws and feet, and on the tip of his tail, with a single fang, and wearing a red baseball cap. "Ooh, ooh! Ten years trapped inside a lamp can give you _such_ a _crick_ in the _neck_! (grr)" he said.

"Hey! Get me outta here!" Another voice called from inside the lamp.

"Whoa, hang on a second!" The werewolf said, grabbing Shaggy by the back of the shirt and hanging him on a peg on the wall. He then grabbed the lamp and held it upside down, beating the bottom of it like it was a bottle of ketchup, until a black haired, short, muscular teenage boy wearing a red shirt, brown pants, and a gray hat with a black rim around it fell out.

"About time we got out of there," The boy muttered.

"Well, I gotta tell you folks, (grr) it's great to be back!" The werewolf said, the lower half of his body becoming a ghost-like tail, which was turned into a microphone for his use. Buckbeak and Scooby helped Shaggy down from the wall, and the werewolf held it up to his face. "So, what's your name, kid?"

"Um... Shaggy Rogers." Shaggy replied.

"Nice to meet ya," the boy said, shaking his hand. "My name's Puggsy, and the overgrown nit-wolf with the microphone is Fangface,"

"Shaggy, huh?" Fangface said, grinning. "You mind if we just called you 'Shag' or just 'Gy'?" As he said this, a neon-sign poofed up, blinking the two halves of Shaggy's name.

"How about just Shaggy?" Puggsy sneered up at his friend.

"Sounds like a dog, (grr). Like, 'Here boy!'" Fangface whistled, patting his knee, then ran in one direction and came back the other way, looking like a long-haired sheep-dog.

"Like, am I dreaming?" Shaggy asked, feeling his head. Scooby pinched him. "Ow!"

"Rope, ree hee hee!" Scooby said with a chuckle.

"You smoke? Mind if I do?" Fangface asked (still in sheep-dog form), then poofed back into his original form in a large puff of smoke. Scooby yelped and hid behind Buckbeak. "Sorry, Shag, hope I didn't scare the pooch."

Puggsy coughed, waving away smoke. "Hey, this is a 'No Smoking' section, numbskull," he snapped, then turned to Buckbeak. "Hey, Buckbeak, haven't seen you in a couple of decades. How's guardifying the caves going?" Buckbeak shrugged in reply.

Fangface ignored him and turned to Shaggy. "Say, you're a lot smaller than my master should be (snarl)... Either that, or I'm putting on a few pounds!" he held his gut in his hands, then did a pose letting it hang down. "Hey, Pugs, look at me from the side (snort). Do I look bigger?"

"Wait... I'm _your_ master?" Shaggy asked. Fangface poofed up a graduation cap on his head and diploma in his hand.

"(grr) That's right! He can be taught!"

"Depends on who you're asking," Puggsy muttered, rolling his eyes.

"So, what is it that you ask of me?" he struck a ripped-out muscle pose. "The ever-impressive..." then poofed himself into a clear box, tightly. "...long contained..." he then poofed into his original form holding a ventriloquist dummy look-alike of himself on his lap, speaking from the side of his mouth, "Often intimidated... But never duplicated-" he tossed aside the dummy and shrank down to his original size, multiplying into dozens of copies of himself. "Duplicated/duplicated/duplicated... Werewolf GENIE OF THE LAMP! ...(grr) Right here, for your wish-fullfillment."

"Way to make an introduction," Puggsy said, sarcastically.

"Whoa, like hold on! Wish-fulfillment?" Shaggy asked.

"(snort) Three wishes to be exact." Fangface said.

"Yeah, but ex-nay on the wishing for more wishes!" Puggsy added, then whispered. "Believe me, I've tried."

Shaggy leaned close to Scooby. "Like, now I _know_ I'm dreaming." he whispered.

"Shaggy! I don't think you understand what you've got here!" Fangface exclaimed, growing back into an enormous size again. "So, why don't you ruminate, while I illuminate the possibilities..."

"Huh, boy, here we go..." Puggsy groaned, slapping his forehead as jazzy music began to play. He sat down next to Shaggy, watching Fangface break into his musical number...

Fangface: **Well, Ali Baba had them Forty Thieves **

**and Scheherazade had a thousand tales...**

A gang of thieves poofed up, closing in on Shaggy, Scooby, Buckbeak and Puggsy, who leaned in close to keep from being shish-kebabs.

**Master, you're in luck 'cuz up your sleeve**

**You've got a brand of magic that never fails!**

Fangface popped out of Shaggy's shirt and, using his arms as Shaggy's, beat away all the thieves, then poofed them into a boxing ring where Shaggy sat in the corner with boxing gloves and Fangface was his coach, while Puggsy, Scooby, and Buckbeak were the towel boys.

**You've got some power in your corner now!**

The ring poofed away, showing a pile of fireworks... Fangface being one of them.

**You got some ammunition in your camp!**

With a *Boom!* Fangface (as a firework) zipped by Shaggy, exploding into colorful sparks, then poofed back over to him.

**You've got some punch, pizazz, yahoo and how**

**See, all you've gotta do it rub that lamp!**

He grabbed Shaggy's hand, rubbing it against the lamp, then, he grew back into his gigantic form.

**And I'll say...**

**Mr. Shaggy Rogers, sir**

**What will your pleasure be?**

He then poofed them all around the table, as he and Puggsy were dressed as waiters, with him holding a notepad.

**Let me take your order, jot it down!**

**You ain't never had a friend like me!**

**Ooh, ooh!**

Fangface nudged Puggsy with his elbow, playfully, urging his friend to join in. Puggsy sighed, knowing he had no choice.

Puggsy: **Time is your restaurant, and...**

Puggsy lifted up the lid of a tray, showing a cooked turkey, which turned into Fangface's head with drumsticks at the neck (making Shaggy lose his appetite)

Fangface: **And I'm your maitre d'!**

**C'mon, whisper what it is you want,**

**You ain't never had a friend like me!**

The scene then turned into a barber-shop scene, where Fangface and Puggsy were giving Shaggy a shave and a haircut.

Puggsy: **Yes sir, we pride ourselves in service,**

Fangface: **You're the boss...**

Puggsy: **The king...**

Both Puggsy and Fangface: **The shah!**

Shaggy was poofed onto a pillow, being fanned by Puggsy and Scooby, as loads of treasure poofed up all around him.

Fangface: **Say what you wish,**

**It's your true dish!**

**How about a little more Baklava?**

Fangface took off Puggsy's hat, and piles of Baklava poured out. Shaggy was about to stuff his face, but began rising up on a large column full of food.

**Have some of Column 'A'**

Shaggy jumped off the column and onto another.

**Try all of Column 'B'...**

Shaggy fell off the column, but Fangface caught him on a giant pillow.

**I'm in the mood to help you, dude**

**You ain't never had a friend like me!**

Fangface then poofed into a white-tuxedo and top-hat, holding a gold-knobbed cane. He poofed Puggsy into a similar outfit, and together they did a jazzy dance-skit as a giant pair of Fangface's paws (which had eyes on each of them, using the gap above the thumb as a mouth) appeared and sang along.

Paw 1: **Wah wah wah!**

Fangface: **Whoa my!**

Paw 2: **Wah wah wah!**

Puggsy: **No, no!**

Paws 1 & 2: **Wah wah wah!**

Fangface and Puggsy: **Ha ba ba**

Fangface then floated between the two hands, doing a final jazzy skit, and they clapped over him. He then poofed back next to Shaggy, juggling his own head (and a few duplicates of it). Puggsy stood next to him.

Puggsy: **Can your friends do this?**

Fangface tossed his heads to Puggsy, who not only juggled them but also spun one on his index finger (show off).

Fangface: **Can your friend's do that?**

Fangface then turned into a magician, pulling Puggsy (now a rabbit) out of his hat.

**Can your friend pull this**

**Out their little hat?**

Fangface turned Puggsy back to normal, while he turned into a dragon with a single fang.

**Can your friends go POOF!**

He breathed out fire, making two attractive girls and a pretty female poodle (for Scooby) appear and dance next to the two boys and Great Dane.

Puggsy: **Well, looky here!**

Fangface: **Can your friends go Abracadabra**

**Let her rip!**

**And make the sucker disappear?**

Suddenly, the two pretty girls and poodle poofed away (disappointing Shaggy, Puggsy, and Scooby). Fangface poofed back up to Shaggy.

**So don't just sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed!**

**I'm here to answer all your miday prayers!**

**You got me: a bona fide, certified...**

Puggsy then cut in.

Puggsy: **You got a werewolf genie for your charge d' affaires!**

Fangface shoved Puggsy away, turning back to Shaggy.

Fangface: **I got a powerful urge to help you out!**

**So what's your wish? I really wanna know**

**You got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt!**

**Well, all you gotta do is rub like so- and oh...**

Fangface poofed away, and in his place was a bunch of servants bowing down to Shaggy, who disappeared, replaced by yet another beautiful, random girl.

**Mister Shaggy Rogers, sir**

**Have a wish, or two, or three!**

**I'm on the job...**

Shaggy leaned over to kiss the girl on the lips, but Puggsy shoved him out of the way kissing the girl instead... who poofed into Fangface.

**You big nabob!**

Puggsy turned away, spitting and wiping his mouth. Fangface poofed up O'Mally and the Alley Cats, playing their instruments

**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**

He then poofed up Britney Britney and her backup dancers/

**No, you ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**

Suddenly, Fangface began poofing up any random, luxurious and expensive thing imaginable, from Ferraris to Cruise Ships, as he sang his closing number.

**You ain't never...**

**Had a...**

**Friend...**

**Like...**

**Me...**

Back into a tuxedo, Fangface began to finish with a few jazzy dances, while Scooby tried to stuff all the food he saw into a bag, Buckbeak bucked Shaggy up into the air in cheer, and Puggsy ducked behind a pile of treasure to be kept from being dragged into any more of Fangface's magical stunts.

**You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!**

Within the final line, everything poofed away, and they were all back in the empty cave, a neon "Applause" sign blinking above Fangface's head, as he grinned vainly. Buckbeak applauded, Puggsy sighed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head, and Scooby looked around for the food he just had, then pouted.

"So, what'll it be, Shaggy? (grr)" Fangface asked.

"How about less dance numbers?" Puggsy suggested, critically.

"Wait, you're telling me, I can have, like, _any _three wishes I want?" Shaggy asked.

"Uh, not exactly, pal. There are a few provisos, and limitations..."

"Such as?"

Puggsy nudged Fangface. "You're the genie. You tell him."

Fangface gave a short snarl to Puggsy, then turned to Shaggy. "Well, first of all, I can't kill anybody," he said, glowering at Puggsy. "So don't ask. Second, I can't make anybody fall in love..." he fluttered his eyelashes, then turned into a giant pair of lips and gave Shaggy a peck on the cheek. "You little pud'm, there! ...Third, (snort) I can't bring anyone back from the dead..." he turned into a gruesome zombie-wolf, causing Shaggy and Scooby to shake with fear.

"It's not a pretty sight. Don't make him do it!"

"Other than that, I can grant you any wish you want (grr)."

Shaggy looked at Scooby, who grinned slyly and gave a thumbs-up toward the ceiling. Shaggy bounced his eyebrows slyly, forming a plan, then turned to Fangface, feigning disappointment. "Wait, provisos?" he scoffed.

"Rimitations?" Scooby said with a sneer.

"Some all-powerful werewolf genie. Can't even bring bring people back from the dead..." he then pointed his thumb toward Puggsy. "And his friend can't do much either."

Fangface and Puggsy looked at each other, then glowered at Shaggy and Scooby.

"I dunno, Scoob," Shaggy sighed and stood up. "I'll bet Fangface could even get us out of this cave. I guess we'll have to find a way out ourselves-"

Suddenly, Fangface's giant foot slammed down in front of them, stopping them in their path. "(snarl) Excuse me? Did you rub the lamp? (snort) Did you bring us here? (grr) Did you wake us up? (grr)" he questioned, angrily.

"And now you're just walkifying out on us?" Puggsy snapped. "I don't think so! You're not going anywhere without us! You're getting your wishes, meathead!"

"Yeah, yeah, so SIT DOWN!" Fangface boomed, his eyes glowing red and scaring Shaggy and Scooby onto the back of Buckbeak. He and Puggsy then poofed up next to them, and he was calmed down. "In case of emergency, the exits are, here, here, here, here, here..." he sprouted extra arms, pointing to every angle of the hippogriff.

"Anywhere!" Puggsy interrupted, sneering at his friend.

"Keep your hands and feet inside the hippogriff at all times, and we're..." With the help of Fangface's genie magic, they rocketed through the cavern ceiling on the hippogriff and through the starry night sky. "OUTTA HERE! Arrooooo!"

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Ow. My fingers hurt from typing so much. Please review! ...But no flames, got it?


	7. Chapter 7: Magic Time!

Okay, time for a new chapter!

* * *

Maddie, Jack, Danny, and Jazz stood before Vlad in their large living room. Danny glowered at his nemesis, trying to figure out what he was up to this time. "Vlad, your action was inexcusable!" Maddie scolded him. "From now on, you are to go to Jack before sentencing someone's execution!"

"Hey, I wanted to say that!" Jack whined.

"My deepest apologies, Madison." Vlad said, taking a bow. "I will do as you wish, and consult your wise and competent husband from now on." Danny and Calvin rolled their eyes, knowing all too well that Vlad was sucking up to Jack. Again.

"Well now, I'm glad that's settled." Jack took Jazz by the hand and Vlad by his, pulling them close. "I hope now we can all put this mistake behind us."

_You wish. _Jazz and Danny thought at the same time.

"At least one good thing comes from my being forced to find a boy friend," Jazz snapped at Vlad. "I can get married sooner, and when I become queen I'll have the power to get _rid_ of _you_!" Danny couldn't help but shoot Vlad a grin of approval. Jazz then turned away.

"Yes, that reminds me, Jazz, about this boyfriend business---" Maddie began, but saw that her daughter was already leaving the room. "Jazz! Wait a minute!" she and Jack went after their daughter.

Danny then turned to Vlad. "I don't know what you're up to," he said, quietly but coldly. "But I know that whatever it is, it won't be worth taking someone's life!"

"Ah, go soak your head!" Calvin snapped, sneering at Danny.

"Watch it, Calvin. Don't make me get Hobbes in here!" That shut Calvin up.

"Why don't you go be a good brother and check on your sister, rather than interrogating me?" Vlad scoffed.

Danny glared at him. "I'm watching you." With that, he left the room, walking backwards into the hallway.

Once Danny was out of sight, Vlad scowled deeply. "If only I had gotten that lamp!"

"Well, you didn't, and now we have no plan." Calvin said. Vlad shot him a glare.

"Watch it, boy." He then stepped out onto the balcony.

"Hey, it's not MY fault we'll be working with that big oaf and his drama-queen daughter forever!"

"No, Calvin, we'll only be working with them until that drama-queen daughter finds a drama-king boyfriend and eventually becomes a REAL queen. Then she'll probably have us deported."

"Or worse, beheading us and sticking our heads on wooden stakes as warnings to OTHER people she doesn't like!"

"Ew…" Calvin and Vlad both said as they grabbed their throats, shivering with disgust at the thought.

Suddenly, Calvin thought of something. "Hey, wait a minute, Vlad! What if YOU were the drama-king boyfriend?"

Vlad took the comment as offense. "What?!"

"Uh, okay, listen: You, go out with Jazz, and within a few months of dating, BOOM! You'll be king!"

"Hmm… Date the bratty princess to become powerful? The idea sounds… intriguing." They stepped back into the living room, where Vlad sat down on a large chair that belonged to Jack… his throne, you could call it.

"Yes, very intriguing!" Calvin climbed onto the back of the chair. "And once you're in control, we can push Papa, his little wife and daughter, off a cliff!" he jumped off. "Aaaauuuugh-ker-splat!" he hit the ground, laughing. "And then, we can lock his dumb son in the Ghost Zone!"

Vlad laughed. "I love how your twisted little mind works!"

They both laughed sinisterly, and Danny entered the room. "What's so funny?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing. Inside joke." Calvin replied.

Danny glowered, but left the room, not letting his guard down.

* * *

Meanwhile, flying onto a small island off the coast of the beach…

"Thank you for choosing Air-Hippogriff for all your air-travel needs," Fangface said sweetly, dressed up as a flight attendant. Buckbeak landed, and folded one of his wings down in a stair formation, letting the others off as Fangface waved to them. "Thank you, good-bye! Thank you, bye-bye!" He then poofed out of his flight-attendant get-up.

"Well, what do you say to that, Mr. Doubting Mustafa?" Puggsy questioned, triumphantly.

Shaggy rolled his eyes innocently. "Like, you sure had me fooled," he said, casually. Then he turned and grinned at Fangface. "Now, about my three wishes…"

"(grr) Did I hear you correctly? Three??" Fangface asked. "You're down by ONE, kid! (snort)" He stuck a large, index finger up to Shaggy.

Shaggy pushed the finger out of his face. "I don't think so. I never really wished myself out of that cave. …You did that on your own."

"Reah," Scooby said, smiling at his friend's wit.

Puggsy slapped his forehead. "Ah, jumping ignorpotomases! They got us on THAT one." he muttered.

Fangface opened his mouth to reply, but instead his jaw dropped in shock. "Well, (grr) I feel sheepish," he said, turning into a small sheep. He then walked over and glared at Shaggy. "Alright you baaaad boy, but no more freebies!" he then poofed back into his werewolf form.

"Fair enough." Shaggy said with a shrug, then began to walk, pondering. "Hmm, three wishes… hmm, well, what would you guys wish for?" he turned to the others.

"Pizza!" Scooby piped up, his mouth watering.

"Pizza?" Fangface repeated, his eyes widening. He turned to Puggsy, licking his lips.

"Yikes, I think I'd know what _I'd_ wish for!" Puggsy said, trying to make a break for it. But it was too late. Within a snap of his fingers, Fangface poofed up two giant slices of bread and stuck Puggsy between them. "Rub his foot, rub his foot!"

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other, but obeyed Puggsy, grabbing one of Fangface's feet and rubbing his sole. "Ooh, aah, heh heh…" Fangface growled softly, calming down and dropping Puggsy. He then, now relaxed, wrapped his ghost-tail around a tree and floated in a lying position, as if he were on a hammock.

"So, what about you, Fangface?" Shaggy asked. "What would you wish for?"

Fangface's smile faded. "Gosh, (grr) it's been so long since someone asked me what I'd wish for. But now… nah," he replied, shaking his head.

"What, what is it?"

"No, I don't---"

"What ris it?" Scooby asked, eagerly.

Fangface sighed. "Freedom."

Shaggy took out the lamp, staring at it in surprise. "You're a prisoner?" he asked.

"It happened with our encounter with another genie," Puggsy explained. "Fangface got a little envious, and accidentally wished he had the powers of a genie… which caused him to actually turn into one."

"What about you?" Shaggy turned to Puggsy. "Are you a genie, too?"

Puggsy shook his head. "Not exactly. When Fangface made his wish, the lamp began to suck him in…" he shot a glare at the werewolf. "And he pulled ME in with him!"

"For the last time, I'm sorry!" Fangface scoffed. "I didn't mean to _drag_ you into this mess! (snarl) No pun intended."

"Like, ouch." Shaggy said.

"Ah, it's part of the whole genie gig." Puggsy said, shrugging.

"Yeah, part of the gig!" Fangface repeated, then turned into his large, powerful looking form, twisting planets around in his palms. "PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWER---" he then shrunk down into his lamp, looking cramped inside of it. "Itty bitty living space (grr). Ooh, ooh, itty bitty, and tiny!"

"You got _that_ right. …And it doesn't help to have a roommate, either!" Fangface poofed out of the lamp and snarled at Puggsy from behind, making him jump. "Sheesh, don't do that!"

"So, why don't you just make yourself free?" Shaggy asked.

"Ha! That's pretty much impossible (snarl)." Fangface muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"(grr) The only way I could be free is if my master wished me free."

"You can guess how often that has happened." Puggsy scoffed. "I'd do it myself but, since I was a prisoner of the lamp TOO, I'm forbiddified."

"Hey, what if _I_ wished you free?" Shaggy suggested.

"(snarl) Yeah right," Fangface scoffed, then poofed his head into Pinocchio's, making his nose grow out. Shaggy pushed the nose back in, making Fangface's regular head poof back.

"Seriously, after my first two wishes, I'll, like, wish you free. Deal?" he stuck out his hand.

Fangface looked at Puggsy, then eyed Shaggy's hand. Finally, he sighed and shook it. "Well, here's to hoping (snort)."

"So, Shag, what's your first wish going to be?" Puggsy asked. He saw that Scooby was trying to hint Shaggy with a picture of a pizza, and he quickly snatched it and threw it away before Fangface could see it.

"Ooh! Ooh! Yeah, Shag! Let's make some magic!" Fangface poofed into a magician's outfit, with playing cards shooting out of his sleeves. "Magic (grr) magic!"

Shaggy blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, actually, there's this girl…" he began.

"Bzzt! Wrong!" Fangface shouted, a neon-image of a heart with a 'no' sign over it appeared on his chest. He then floated up to Shaggy. "I can't make anyone fall in love, remember?"

"Oh, but Fangface she's totally groovy! She has these eyes and-- and her hair, and-- her smile, zoinks!" he let out a dreamy sigh, leaning against a tree. "She's so---"

"Pretty?" Puggsy guessed, grinning.

"Beautiful!"

Puggsy and Scooby rolled their eyes, knowing for sure that Shaggy was love-drunk.

"Like, the only problem is, she's a princess, and in order to date her, I'd have to be a---" he paused, an idea forming in his head. "Hey, Fangface? Can you, like, make me a prince?"

Fangface looked through a 'royal cookbook'. "Ah, let's see (grr)… Chicken a-la-king…" he said, pulling out a chicken with a crown on his head, tossing it away. "(grr) Nope… Caesar Salad-- Yipe!" A large hand wielding a knife popped out of the book, aiming for Fangface (dressed like Caesar) "Et tu, Brutus? (snort)…" he quickly turned the page. "Um, king crab… ouch!" Sebastian the crab snapped his finger, and the werewolf shook him off. "Ooh, ooh, I hate it when they do that! (grr) …Ah, here we go: 'How to make a Prince'!" he closed the book and floated up to Shaggy. "Now, is that a official wish?"

"Say the magic words." Puggsy added.

"Fangface, I wish that you would make me a Prince!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Alright!" Fangface exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air. "Aroo!" He then poofed up a wardrobe and mirror, and he and Puggsy were dressed as tailors. "What do you think we should do with his outfit, Pugs?"

"Well, first of all, that T-shirt and those baggy-pants have got to go," Puggsy replied, using a French accent. "What are we trying to say here? Frat-boy? No."

"You're right Pugs (grr)" Fangface took out a measuring tape and wrapped it around Shaggy's chest, in a bow-tie. "I'm thinking something a little more…" he yanked the bow-tie, and in a *Poof!* Shaggy's trademark outfit disappeared and was replaced with a white tuxedo, shined-black shoes, and a golden Rolex watch. "(grr) Something like that."

"Eh, too classy," Puggsy whispered something into Fangface's ear. The werewolf nodded and snapped his fingers, and Shaggy was wearing a dressy, long-sleeved shirt, black classy pants, keeping the shoes and Rolex. "That'll do."

"Not too fancy, yet not too cheap. Nice work, guys." Shaggy said, smiling at his new outfit.

"It needs something more, though (grr)," Fangface said, observing the outfit. "It needs… Mode of transportation! …Let's see, could we get that Great Dane over here? *whistle* Here, pooch! (grr) Here boy!"

Scooby yelped and hid behind Buckbeak. "Scooby-Doo, where are you?"

Buckbeak moved away, showing Scooby lying on the ground, paws over his eyes, shaking with fear. "I'm rinvisible, I'm rinvisible…" he chanted quietly.

"Come here, Scooby!" Fangface said, using his magic to pull Scooby out in front of him. A curtain poofed up and closed in front of the pooch. "Alright, Rogers, (snarl) get ready to ride into Coolsville on your very own… motorcycle!" The curtains pulled away, showing Scooby being transformed into a motorcycle with large, scared blinking eyes.

"Careful, you'll need a helmet." Puggsy joked, then turned to Fangface. "I don't think that'll work."

"Yeah, yeah, not enough… Let's see, what can he use?…" Fangface pondered, snapping his fingers repeatedly, turning Scooby into different vehicles: The Mystery Machine, Speed Buggy, a wagon, a tricycle, and a Mercedes, until he was finally transformed back into his original doggy form.

"Um, how about something that, like, doesn't involve turning my dog into a machine?" Shaggy half-suggested, half-scorned.

"YES, I've got it!" Fangface loomed over Scooby, who cowered in fear. "A little mystic, wumbo MUMBO!" Fangface snapped his fingers again, turning Scooby-Doo into a large, brown elephant with 3 black spots on his back. "I doubt anyone's ever driven one of THESE into town, before (snort)."

Scooby looked into a puddle, seeing the change in his image… and completely freaked out, letting out an elephant-trumpet sound and jumping up into the air to land in Shaggy's arms. Quickly, the teenager stepped away as his friend crashed onto the spot where he stood before, making a large hole. "Heh heh, looking good, Scooby," Shaggy commented, only to get a glare from Scooby.

"(snarl) He's got the outfit, he's got the elephant, but we're not finished yet!"

"We're not? What now?" Puggsy asked with a groan.

"(grr) Hold on to your hats, guys," Fangface began shooting off fireworks. "We're going to make Shaggy a star (snort)!"

Puggsy slapped his forehead. "Just try not to over-do it, okay?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry, Pugs, but I think he's going to XD Please review! And thank you, Doktork, for your review. It inspired me to write this : )


	8. Chapter 8: Prince Shali Rogwa

So I'm sitting in study hall, bored, so then I thought, "How about another chapter?" And so I began to write.

0o0o0o0o0

Jack Fenton stood over his worktable in his lab, wearing his goggles and preparing to pour some sort of green liquid into a beaker full of blue liquid. "Carefully... Carefully..." he said quietly as a single drop of the green liquid balanced at the edge of its tube.

Suddenly: *BAM!* The lab door flew open. Jack almost dropped the tube, but caught it. A drop of the green liquid fell into the blue liquid and *Boom!* a little explosion occurred, covering all of Jack's face, except for his eyes that were protected by his goggles, in green slime.

"Jack, I believe I've found a solution to your daughter's problem!" Vlad exclaimed as he walked in, followed by Calvin.

"Well, one of her problems, save the other hundred," Calvin scoffed.

"Vladdy! My gosh, man! You almost scared me to death!" Jack exclaimed, wiping the goop off his face.

"Almost, but not quite," Calvin muttered quietly.

"Hey, Cal! How are ya?" Jack tried to tussle Calvin's hair, but the boy ducked away. He turned to Vlad. "So, what's this solution of yours?"

"Well, I was just browsing through some old books in the library when I found _this_," Vlad said, holding up a book labeled 'Da Rules'. He opened to a specific page. "It says here that, if a princess-"

"Such as your daughter," Calvin said.

"Can't find a proper suitor, she will have to date the Royal Vizier..."

Calvin feigned surprise. "Why, Uncle Vlad! That's _you_!"

Jack grabbed the book, looking at the page Vlad was on. "But, isn't this a rule book for fairies?" he asked. Vlad grabbed the book and tossed it away.

"Certainly not. Fairies don't exist!" Vlad lied. He held up his snake staff. "Now, why don't you have that lovely daughter of yours join me on a rendezvous this evening?" he held up the snake staff to Jack's face, hypnotizing him.

"I will... have my daughter..." Jack's eyes began to glaze, but he snapped out of his trance. "But, you're so old!"

Calvin chuckled. "You got that right!" he said. Vlad smacked him upside the head. "Ow!"

Vlad pressed the snake staff into Jack's face. "Your daughter _will_ join me on a date!" he snarled.

"My daughter will..." Suddenly, there was music, and Jack broke out of his trance again. "Hey, what's that music?"

They ran out onto the balcony, where they saw that Maddie and Danny stood there, hearing the music as well. They looked down the street to see...

"Neat! A parade!" Calvin exclaimed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone gathered in the streets, watching as beautiful women dressed in tight pants and tanktops danced by swirling ribbons; a large marching band played a catchy tune as they followed the girls; armored samurais followed behind the band, juggling knives...

...And Fangface was leading them all, waving a flaming torch (much to Puggsy's discomfort). That's when the music began to play...

Marching Band: **Make way**

**For Prince Shali...**

Samurais: **Say hey**

**It's Prince Shali...**

Fangface rushed by groups of people as he joined in.

Fangface: **Hey! Clear the way**

**In the old Bazaar**

He grabbed Squidward by the shirt, getting up in his face.

**Hey you!**

**Let us through!**

**It's a bright new star!**

He ran up to Alexandra and Alexander, grabbing them by the elbows and making them dance.

**Oh come, be the first on your block to meet his eye...**

**Make way, here he comes!**

**Ring bells**

**Bang the drums...**

He swiped at some wind chimes hanging in a booth, making them ring. He then ran up to Li'l D's drums and pounded his hands on them, then wrapped his arm around the boy.

**Are you gonna love this guy!**

The crowd of people looked over at a brown elephant (aka Scooby), that was being steered by Puggsy with Buckbeak sitting behind him, and watched as the hippogriff lifted up one of his wings... one that Shaggy was behind. Shaggy gave his best smile as he saw the people.

**Prince Shali, fabulous he,**

**Shali Rogwa...**

They decided to give Shaggy an alias, knowing that several people would be suspicious to see that the former street-rat was suddenly upper-class. Now, seeing his face would have tipped a few people off… but since there's a lot of other cameos that resemble the coward, no one asked any questions.

**Genuflect, show some respect, **

**Down on one knee**

Fangface pulled out a rug underneath Inuyasha, Sesshomoru, and Steve, making them kneel down. Scooby smiled, tipping an invisible hat with his trunk in response.

**Now, try your best to stay calm,**

Up on the balcony, Calvin and Jack began to dance to the music. Danny covered his face with embarrassment, and Vlad shot Calvin a dirty look, making him stop.

**Brush up at your sunday salon...**

**Then come and meet his spectacular coterie!**

Fangface began to dance with Inuyasha, then ran off and grabbed a wheelbarrow, running behind Arnold, Otto, Dexter, Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Johny Bravo, making them stack up and lean over Shaggy, shaking his hand.

**Prince Shali, mighty is he!**

**Shali Rogwa...**

Suddenly, they toppled and fell on top of him and Puggsy. "Oof!" they all cried.

**Strong as ten regular men, definitely!**

Fangface looked to make sure no one saw him, and used a bit of magic to help Shaggy lift all the guys (Puggsy included) up into a neat formation. _How do I get mixed up in these sort of things? _Puggsy thought.

Fangface then poofed up next to Eustace Bagg, with a long white beard and holding a cane, looking 50 years older. **"He faced the galloping hordes!" **he said in an old man's voice.

The werewolf-genie then poofed up between Phineas and Ferb, looking like a little kid werewolf. **"A hundred bad guys with swords!" **he said in a child's voice, swinging a toy sword around.

**"Who sent those creeps to their lords?" **Puggsy added, deciding to join in with the song, along with everyone else (except Shaggy).

Chorus: **Why, Prince Shali!**

Men Chorus: **He's got 75 rare Digimon...**

A dozen servants walked by, carrying various Digimon on luxurious pillows.

Fangface (as news announcer): **Don't they look lovely, Pugs?**

Women Chorus: **Undefeated Pokemon,**

**He's got 53!**

More servants walked by, carrying platforms full of earth, water, fire, and electric Pokemon.

Puggsy (as second news announcer): **Fabulous, buddy, I love the pikachu. **

Fangface: **When it comes to exotic type mammals...**

Alex the Lion:** Has he got a zoo?**

Fangface: **I'm telling you,**

Fangface & Chorus:** It's a world class menagerie!**

Now, this next part nearly sent Puggsy, Shaggy, (and the authoress), falling back with laughter. Josie, Melody, and Valerie were standing on their balcony... and Fangface poofed up behind them, wearing one of their leopard-print trade-mark outfits and a cat-ears head-band.

Fangface (along with Josie and the Pussycats): **Prince Shali, hansom is he, Shali Rogwa!**

**(There's no question this Shali's alluring)**

**That physique! How can I speak? Weak at the knee...**

**(Never ordinary, never boring)**

Shaggy did a muscular pose for the girls, but with his arms being thin-looking, Fangface had to use some magic to buff him up a bit, making him bulge with muscles. Puggsy rolled his eyes.

**Well, get on out in that square**

**(Everything about the man just plain impresses)**

Jazz stepped out onto a higher balcony of the mansion, looking out at the huge celebration. She rolled her eyes, too.

**Adjust your ears and prepare**

**(He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder!)**

**To gawk and gravel and stare**

**(he's about to pull my heart asunder)**

**At Prince Shali!**

**(And I absolutely love the way he dresses!)**

Shaggy blew a kiss to the girls, making all three of them faint back in Fangface's arms. Jazz scoffed and went back inside. _Just another pretty boy, _she thought.

Men Chorus: **He's got 95 flying monkeys...**

More servants walked by, carrying cages of flying monkeys.

Kevin, Spongebob, and Ben: **He's got the monkeys! Let's see the monkeys!**

Women Chorus: **And to view them, he charges no fee!**

Shaggy tossed down gold coins and cash to all the toons in the street.

Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup: **He's generous! So generous!**

Chorus: **He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies,**

**(Proud to work for him)**

**They bow to his whim, love serving him!**

**They're lousy with loyalty...**

**To Shali!**

The parade marched up to the mansion, and Jack, Maddie, and Danny ran downstairs to let them all in, but Vlad and Calvin-knowing this 'Shali' person would intervene with their plans- ran up to the large double-doors, blocking the family from opening them, smiling innocently.

**PRINCE SHALI...**

Did that stop everyone from bursting in? Nope! The doors swung open (smashing Vlad and Calvin in the meantime) and the whole parade, from servants way up to the Scooby elephant, came in.

Chorus: **Prince Shali, amorous he!**

**Shali Rogwa...**

Puggsy slid down Scooby's trunk, right in front of Jack, shaking his hand.

Puggsy: **Heard your princess was a sight, lovely to see!**

Vlad and Calvin pushed away the door, their faces smashed in and twisted with anger.

Fangface: **And that, good people, is why**

**He got dolled up and dropped by...**

Chorus: **With 60 Bakugan**

**Mew Mews galore**

**With his iPods and mangas**

**Solar surfers galore**

**With his movie-makers**

**His cooks, his bakers**

**His birds that warble on key!**

**Make way...**

While everyone was distracted by the closing number, Fangface materialized back into his lamp, which was hidden inside Shaggy's jacket pocket.

**For Prince Shali!**

As Vlad and Calvin pushed all the singing servants out the door, Shaggy climbed on top of Buckbeak and flew down in front of the Fenton family. Vlad slammed the door, ending the music number.

Jack applauded, awed with the catchy entrance. "That was- how do the kids say it?- awesome!" he exclaimed.

"And you didn't want him to overdo it." Shaggy whispered down to Puggsy, who just crossed his arms and sneered. The young teen then slid down off of Buckbeak in front of Jack. "Like, you're majesty, I've come from miles to take your daughter out on a date."

"How wonderful!" Maddie said, sweetly. "You are quite a charming young man."

"I'm Jack Fenton," Jack shook Shaggy's hand. "That's my wife, Maddie, and this is my son, Danny."

"Nice to meet you," Danny said.

"And over there is my vizier, Vlad, and his nephew, Calvin. They're happy to see you, too."

Vlad and Calvin's faces were expressionless, but their eyes showed rage. "Ecstatic." Vlad said, bluntly.

"Yeah, _real_ overjoyed." Calvin said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Vlad stepped up to Shaggy. "I'm sorry, Mr. Rocko-"

"Rogwa," Shaggy corrected, bowing slightly.

"Um, yes... But I'm afraid the princess has already been-"

"My, goodness!" Maddie exclaimed in awe, interrupting Vlad. She and Jack gazed at Buckbeak in disbelief. "What extraordinary species is this?"

"It's a hippogriff." Puggsy said, patting Buckbeak's flank. "We call him Buckbeak."

"He's incredible!" Jack said, then turned to Shaggy. "I don't suppose I could...?"

Shaggy looked up at Buckbeak, who shrugged. "Like, sure. Go ahead, man." he replied.

Jack climbed on top of Buckbeak, but Vlad grabbed him by the foot. "Jack, my dear friend, as your royal vizier, I must advise against this!" he said, forcefully.

Calvin climbed on top of Vlad's shoulders. "Or at least let me ride him first!" he griped, grabbing Jack's foot and hanging off of it.

"Ah, Vlad, loosen up!" Jack said. "And Calvin, you can have a turn when I'm done." He shook the six-year-old off of his foot and took off on Buckbeak, flying all over the large room. "Whooooooooooo!"

"Where did you say you were from again?" Danny asked Shaggy.

"Well, like, from a town farther than any of you guys have even been." Shaggy replied, nervously.

"Oh, yeah? Try us!" Calvin scoffed. Jack swooped down on Buckbeak, making everyone duck. "Hey! Watch where you're flying that over-sized chicken!"

Buckbeak, not very happy about being referred to as a 'chicken', took a nosedive down toward Calvin, angrily.

"If I were you kid, I'd scramify." Puggsy whispered to Calvin.

"Yikes!" Calvin shrieked, running for his life as Buckbeak took a swipe at him. "Careful! Watch it! Hit the brakes!" he ran beneath Scooby, and Buckbeak followed, forcing the dog- I mean, elephant- to leap up into the air to avoid being hit.

"Take it easy, Buckbeak!" Shaggy called to the hippogriff.

"Calvin, say you're sorry!" Puggsy called to Calvin.

"What?" Calvin replied.

"Just do it! Apologize, and he'll stop trying to attack you! ...It always worked for me, anyway."

"Alright, I'm sorry! You're not a chicken, you're an amazing creature! There, I said it!"

Buckbeak, satisfied, made a U-turn. Calvin wiped his forehead, sighing with relief, but he didn't notice the "Wet Floor" sign and slid across the marble floor... right into a pillar. Rather than seeing birds on his head, he saw little hippogriffs being ridden by little Jacks.

Jack landed Buckbeak, sliding off. Buckbeak staggered, a bit dizzy with all the loops and zig-zags Jack made him do. Scooby caught him with his trunk before he collapsed on the floor.

"I think this is a very fine boy," Maddie said, pinching Shaggy's cheeks. "Very young, confident, kind... just the kind of boy Jazz would like!"

"And speaking of Jazz," Jack whispered to Vlad. "If we're lucky, you won't have to date her! ...Which would be kind of creepy, anyway."

"What was that about Vlad and Jazz?" Danny asked, warily.

"But, I don't trust him, Jack," Vlad said, ignoring Danny's question (and glare).

"Oh, come on, Vladdy! If there's one thing I know I'm good at, it's being an excellent judge of character." Jack boasted.

"Oh, yeah, excellent judge of character..." Calvin scoffed sarcastically as he brushed himself off. "Not!"

"I agree with Dad... for once." Danny said. "But, what matters is, will Jazz like him?"

"Daniel, I speak on your sister's behalf that this boy is not right for her." Vlad said, sneering at Shaggy. "How do we know she will accept him?"

"I beggify your pardon?" Puggsy scoffed, stepping up next to Shaggy. "This is Prince Shag- er, _Shali_ we're talking about!"

"Yeah, man." Shaggy boasted, smiling proudly. "Just have her take a look at me, and I'll, like, have her swept off her feet in a New York minute!"

Unfortunately for everyone, Jazz had been standing by the stairs, overhearing everything. "How dare you!" She snapped, startling everyone. "What do you think I am, some trophy?" Everyone looked at their feet, rubbing the back of their necks in shame. "I am _not_ a prize to be won!" She stormed back upstairs.

"Um... Don't worry, Prince Shali," Maddie said, assuringly. "Just give Jazz a little time to cool down."

"Yeah, dude. Just give her some time, and she'll be willing to talk to you... maybe." Danny said.

"As big a drama-queen _she_ is, I wouldn't count on it." Calvin muttered.

"Come along, Shali," Jack said, putting a hand on Shaggy's shoulder. "I'll give you a tour of our mansion while we wait."

Shaggy followed Jack and Maddie out into the hall. Danny walked up to Puggsy. "C'mon, I'll show you where to park the elephant." he said.

"Sounds great." Puggsy said. He, Scooby, and Buckbeak followed Danny outside.

Vlad glowered in the direction Shaggy had just gone. "I think it's time we said good-bye to Prince Rocko..." he said, sinisterly.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Up next... the romantic scene! Until then, please review, but no flames... if you desire your fingers.


	9. Chapter 9: Mix Matched Romance

And now... (drum roll) The next Chapter!

Here's the romantic chapter... (skip if you're not into romance)

* * *

Later that evening, our protagonists stood in the garden, Shaggy pacing uncertainly. Scooby (still an elephant) was trying to open a candy bar wrapper, but just ended up crushing it into a pulp. He grumbled and threw it into a pile of other crushed candy bars.

"Like, man, what am I going to do?" Shaggy asked, turning to Puggsy who was leaning against a tree. He just shrugged.

Fangface was playing chess with Buckbeak, waiting for the hippogriff to make a move. "So, move, (grr)" he urged. Buckbeak picked up his piece, knocking a piece off a square, obviously making a 'check mate' move. Fangface stared in surprise. "Wow... (grr) that's a nice move." He then did an impression of Rover Dangerfield. "I can't believe it. I'm losing to a bird."

"Fangface, you've got to help me out!" Shaggy sighed. Fangface poofed up to him, wearing dark sunglasses and a leather jacket, looking like he was a gangster.

"Alright, Sparky, here's the deal, (snarl). If you want to date the little lady, you've got to be straight shooter, understand?" he made a gun-point with his hand, making a shooting sound effect.

Shaggy arched an eyebrow. "What?"

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Real simple, Shag! Tell. Her. The. TRUTH!!!" he snapped, unaware that Fangface was wearing a graduate's cap and had a pointer, pointing to the last four words Puggsy said on a chalkboard, the fourth one on the other side, neon and flashing. Puggsy turned around and sneered at him. "Show off."

"No way!" Shaggy ran up and wiped his hands through the sign, making it disperse like smoke. "If Jazz found out that I was just some goofball... she'd laugh at me."

Fangface poofed up on Shaggy's head as a lampshade. "A girl loves a guy with a sense of humor! (grr) Humor, yeah!" he said. Shaggy grabbed the chain, clicking the 'light' off. Fangface poofed back into himself, standing in front of Shaggy. "Shag, you're only kidding yourself. (grr)"

"I hate to admit it, but Fangface's got a point." Puggsy agreed.

"I just have to try harder," Shaggy said, pulling a suave brown jacket on. "I just got to be confident... Cool..." He struck a 'cool' pose. "How do I look?"

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Like a prince..." he and Fangface watched as Shaggy climbed on Buckbeak and flew up to Jazz's balcony. "...Prince of the numbskulls, that is."

* * *

Hobbes stood behind the corner, watching Calvin sit on the rug, playing cars. He got ready to pounce, but a heavy sigh distracted him. He looked over and saw Jazz sitting on her bed. "Still not over the whole 'boyfriend' concept, are you?" he asked, walking in.

"No... and my parents are really pushing me about it." Jazz replied, bitterly.

"Well, what are they expecting? That some guy will just come climbing over the balcony?" he raised his paw in the direction of the balcony.

"Princess Jazz?" A voice called from outside. They looked over, seeing 'Shali' climbing over the edge of the balcony, in the shadows.

Hobbes stared at his paw in disbelief. "I must use this power for good..."

Jazz sighed and stepped out onto the balcony. "Who is it?" she asked, annoyed.

"It's just me, Shali..." Shaggy started to say, then cleared his throat and struck a more confident, manly pose. "Er, I mean, Prince Shali Rogwa."

"Go away, I don't want to talk to you."

"Jazz, wait! I---" Shaggy began to run toward her, stepping into the light, but Hobbes stepped in front of him, growling.

"She said she didn't want to talk. Now, beat it, bozo!" Hobbes snapped, creeping toward Shaggy.

"Uh, nice kitty?" Shaggy crawled up on the edge of the balcony.

Fangface floated up to Buckbeak, who was hovering below the balcony, listening to everything. "(grr) So, how's our little beau doing?" Fangface asked in a whisper.

Buckbeak slid his hand beneath his throat, making a 'Grck!" sound. Fangface slapped his forehead.

Jazz was preparing to go inside. "C'mon, Hobbes." She called, turning around... and seeing Shaggy better, now that he was in the light. "Hold it!" Hobbes stopped glowering at Shaggy (for the moment) then walked back over to Jazz's side. "Do I... know you from somewhere?"

"Um, I don't think so..." Shaggy replied, sweating with nervousness.

"You look like someone I saw in town."

"In town? I have my servants go to town for me. ...Why, I even have servants for my servants! You know, just so they don't get overworked." Jazz and Hobbes just looked at him, Hobbes tipped his head to the side, quizzically.

Below, Fangface rolled his eyes. _He's really pushing it with this prince act. _he thought.

"So, it like, couldn't have been me."

"No, I guess not." Jazz sighed.

"Enough about you! (snarl) talk about her!" A buzzy voice said next to Shaggy's ear. He turned and saw Fangface (in a tiny size) wearing a black and yellow striped sweater with bumble-bee wings on his back, with a black aviator's cap and goggles, with springy antennas on the top.

"What?" Shaggy whispered.

"(grr) You know... The hair, the eyes. Anything! Pick a feature! (snarl)"

Shaggy got the point, then turned back to Jazz. "Princess Jazz, you're very..." he tried to think up the perfect word, and Fangface tried to help.

"Ooh! Ooh! Say she's pretty! Beautiful, nice, gorgeous, sassy!"

"Sassy!"

"What?!" Jazz turned sharply to Shaggy, glaring daggers.

"Uh, I meant, classy!"

"Good save!" Fangface whispered, giving Shaggy a thumbs-up.

Jazz smiled. "I'm rich, too." She said, feigning her sweetness.

"Yeah..." Shaggy said, dreamily.

"The daughter of a king..."

"I know."

"Ooh! Ooh! Warning! Warning! (grr!)" Fangface yelled in Shaggy's ears, blinking red and making a radar sound. He could see what Jazz was doing... hard to believe Shaggy couldn't.

"A fine girlfriend for any hansom prince out there..." Jazz continued, sexily walking closer to Shaggy.

"Y-Yeah, a prince like me!" Shaggy said, a bit nervous as Jazz got close to him.

"Mayday! MAYDAY!!!" Fangface shrieked, rocketing downward in a sitting position, wrestling invisible controls as fiery smoke poured out behind him.

"Right. A prince like you." Jazz replied, sweetly, then dropped her act and angrily pulled the back of Shaggy's jacket over his head. "And every other stuffed-shirt, bragging, stupid guy out there!" she then stormed away.

Shaggy pulled his jacket off of his head. "Jazz, wait!" he said.

"Ah, go jump off a balcony, Romeo!" Hobbes snapped at him.

"Ooh, she's in a hissy-fit." Fangface said. "(grr) Want me to turn back into a werewolf and bite her?"

"Like, why don't you make like a bee and buzz off?"

"(snarl) You're lucky genies can't kill. (grr) You're on your own, but remember: 'bee' yourself." he then flew into Shaggy's pocket, materializing into the lamp in his pocket.

"Yeah, right!" He said it louder than he expected it to.

"What?!" Jazz asked, turning back around angrily.

"Uh, I said... You're right." Shaggy sighed. Jazz's expression softened a bit. "You're not just some prize to be won..."

Hobbes looked at him uncertain. "He's up to something..." he muttered.

"Hush." Jazz shushed him.

"I think I'll just take your tiger's advice and jump off the balcony..." Shaggy stood up on the edge of the balcony. _Don't look down, don't look down... _he told himself, stepping off.

Jazz gasped, running over frantically. "No! Wait!"

Shaggy popped his head up. "What? What is it??"

Jazz stared in disbelief. "How---"

"Whoa, how are you doing that??" Hobbes asked, just as surprised.

Shaggy began to rise, and they saw that he was standing on Buckbeak's back. "Just had a little help from my hippogriff friend." he replied, smiling.

Jazz stared in awe at Buckbeak. "He's... he's gorgeous." she said, stroking his fur. Buckbeak took her hand and smooched like a gentle man. "...And very proper."

"Would you... like to go for a ride?"

She looked at Buckbeak, uncertain. "Are you sure it's safe? ...I mean, he won't buck us off, will he?"

Shaggy shook his head. "Nah, Buckbeak's a great pilot. It's pretty safe. Do you trust me?"

Jazz paused, looking at Shaggy in disbelief. "What?"

"Do you trust me?" Shaggy held out his hand, a smile kept on his face.

_Why do those words sound so familiar? _she thought. "Yes..." She finally said, taking hold of Shaggy's hand, and he pulled her up onto Buckbeak.

"Hang on!" And they shot off of the balcony. Jazz gasped and hung on to Shaggy, looking back down at Hobbes, who watched them fly away.

"Aw, man... I wanted a ride, too!" Hobbes whined, then shrugged, returning into the hall to continue stalking Calvin. "Guess I'll just have to find something else to do in the meantime..."

Shaggy and Jazz soared over the city on Buckbeak, soaring through an alley and around buildings. Then the romantic little ditty began...

Shaggy: **I can show you the world**

**Shining, shimmering, splendid,**

**Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?**

Buckbeak picked a flower out of a small window-sill garden, and handed it to Shaggy, who handed it to Jazz when she looked over.

**I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over, sideways, and under**

**On a groovy hippogriff ride**

They flew beneath a high bridge, then up into the clouds, soaring through the starry sky.

**A whole new world**

**A new fantastic point of view**

**No one to tell us no,**

**Or where to go**

**Or say we're only dreaming...**

Jazz was awed by everything around her, and she began to sing along.

Jazz: **A whole new world**

**A dazzling place I never knew**

**But when I'm way up here, **

**It's crystal clear**

**That now I'm in a whole new world with you...**

Shaggy: **(now I'm in a whole new world with you)**

They dove in and out of clouds, then swirled around one cloud, making it look like an ice-cream top... Mmm, ice cream... (Ahem) Then they flew by a flock of geese.

Jazz: **Unbelievable sights.**

"Squawk!!" One goose shrieked, seeing Buckbeak and the two teenagers. It nearly fainted.

**Indescribable feeling**

**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**

**Through an endless diamond sky!**

Buckbeak did an aerial flip, causing Shaggy and Jazz to drop a short second. Then he began to do a nosedive.

Shaggy (covering his eyes): **A whole new world....!**

Jazz:** Don't you dare close your eyes!**

She removed his hands from his eyes, as Buckbeak went back to flying steady through Egypt...?!

**There's a hundred thousand things to see.**

Shaggy: **Hold your breath, it gets better!**

Jazz:** I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far!**

They waved to a man working on a pyramid. When he saw them, his eyes bugged out in shock and he hit the hammer too hard, and the nose of the pyramid broke off. Jazz and Shaggy cringed at the sight, sorry that they shocked the man.

**I can't go back to where I used to be...**

Shaggy: (**A whole new world...)**

Jazz: **Every turn a surprise.**

They flew down to a field, where a herd of horses were running through it. Jazz leaned down and stroked a yellow stallion with a black mane (_Spirit_), making him gallop happily.

Shaggy: **(A new horizon to pursue)**

Jazz: **Every moment red-letter!**

Both Shaggy and Jazz: **I'll chase them anywhere,**

**There's time to spare,**

**Let me share this whole new world with you...**

They flew through Greece, passed a temple that looked like the same one shown in _Hercules_. There was a soda machine, and Shaggy had Buckbeak pause for a bit as he knocked it with his fist and two sodas came out. He grabbed them and they continued to fly through the trees, by a sparkling river.

Shaggy: **A whole new world...**

Jazz: **(A whole new world)**

Shaggy: **That's where we'll be...**

Jazz: **(That's where we'll be)**

Shaggy rolled a soda off his shoulder and down his arm, into Jazz's hand. She smiled, knowing_ exactly_ where she'd seen the same trick before.

Shaggy: **A thrilling chase...**

Jazz: **A wondrous place...**

Both: **For you and me.**

Buckbeak flies slowly, just above the sparkling water. Minutes later, he takes them to China, and they're all sitting on a rooftop, watching fireworks.

"Man, isn't this amazing?" Shaggy asked as they watched, sipping his soda.

"It's all so beautiful," Jazz said, then looked at her soda and grinned. "It's too bad Scooby couldn't come with."

"Nah, he's not too fond of flying. And Buckbeak scares him a little."

"Squawk!" Buckbeak gasped, realizing that Shaggy had_ blown his cover!_

Shaggy's eyes widened when he then realized what he just said. "...Uh, what I meant to say was... Like, oh no.."

Jazz glared at him. "You _are_ the boy from town! Why didn't you tell me?!" she demanded.

"Jazz... It's, like, kind of complicated to explain..."

"Who are you?! And tell me the truth!"

"Th-the truth??" Shaggy looked at Buckbeak for support, but the hippogriff just shrugged and gave him the 'go on' motion. "The truth is... I sometimes dress like a regular kid, to escape the pressures of palace life!"

"Squar..." Buckbeak sighed, slapping his forehead in disbelief at Shaggy's lie.

"But I really am a prince." Shaggy grinned, innocently.

"Why didn't you tell me all this before?" Jazz asked.

"Well, it sounds pretty ridiculous, don't you think? A high-class kid dressing like a poor person?"

Jazz chuckled lightly, knowing she had done the same thing. "I guess it's not that weird." she scooted closer to Shaggy and rested her head on his shoulder, watching the fireworks. He laid his head on hers, smiling.

Buckbeak sighed lightly, finding the scene romantic. Shaggy rolled his eyes upward to the skies, wondering... Could he really pull off this charade for long?

* * *

A/N: And there you go. The more actiony-scene is coming up next!


	10. Chapter 10: Vlad is BUSTED!

Sorry for the delay. I've been busy with other stories, including a new one that's the same as this one, but with different characters.

But we'll get to that later. For now, let's try to finish THIS story.

0o0o0o0o0

Buckbeak flew up to the balcony, and Shaggy gracefully lifted Jazz onto it. "Goodnight, my prince..." Jazz said, dreamily, then thought about what she just said._ How much cheesier can I get? _she thought.

"Like, 'night." Shaggy said, looking up at Jazz, awestruck. Their faces were inches apart.

Buckbeak grinned. He couldn't resist his next action. Shaggy was standing on his shoulders, and he hunched upward, forcing him into a kiss with Jazz. The two teens were surprised at first, but relaxed as they slowly pulled away, blushing.

"Well, um- Night!" Jazz said, quickly rushing into her room. _Oh, my gosh! I actually KISSED a boy! ...Take THAT, mom and dad!_

_Like, wow! I kissed a girl! _Shaggy thought, a smile widening on his face. "YES!" He exclaimed, falling back on Buckbeak, who gently hovered downward. "For the first time in my life, things are actually going right..."

"GOTCHA!" Someone shouted as a dozen hands grabbed Shaggy and tied his hands behind his back and put a gag around his mouth.

The startled teen looked around, seeing Inuyasha, Sesshomoru, Steve, Ben, and Kevin, and the guards then threw a net over Buckbeak, holding the Hippogriff down.

Looking around in horror, Shaggy saw that Scooby Doo was trapped inside a net as well, and Puggsy was gagged and tied up. They were both hanging upside down by a tree.

Then Vlad stepped forward. "Ben, Kevin, Spongebob- you stay here and guard Shali's comrades- make sure they try not to escape." He ordered. "I'll deal with them later." he turned to Inuyasha. "You and the others take care of the 'other' part of the job."

"With pleasure," Inuyasha said, chuckling evilly.

"Um, what's the other part of the job?" Ben asked as he helped Kevin tie Buckbeak down.

Vlad turned stoic. "Nothing a young boy should know."

"But Steve's a 'young boy', too!" Kevin argued.

"I'm older than you, therefore I'm not as young. So nyah!" Steve said, sneering.

"Why you-"

"Enough! Just do your job!" Vlad snapped.

"I oughtta-" Puggsy yelled through his gag, but the rest of his threats were muffled out.

Shaggy glowered at Vlad and tried to get free, but Steve hit him upside the head, and his vision went black.

0o0o0o0o0

When he regained consciousness, he was falling off a cliff- no, he was shoved off! The last thing he saw was Steve, Inuyasha and Sesshomoru leaning over the edge, laughing evilly.

The cold, icy water stung with chill, and Shaggy tried to swim up, but his hands were still tied... and he was attached to a ball and chain. _Man, they just can't give a guy a break, can they? _he thought bitterly.

As he bobbed upward, the lamp fell out of his pocket. Seeing it, he swayed his body forward, trying to reach it, but it was a foot too far from him... and he was running out of air.

Finally, after a feeble attempt, he couldn't hold his breath any longer and passed out, falling on the underwater dune, sending a wave of water upward... and rocking the lamp enough for it to slide and rub against his hand! (hallelujah!)

Fangface materialized out of the lamp, wearing Bermuda swimshorts and sunglasses. "It never fails. You're in the pool, and there's a rub at the lamp! (grr)" He said jokingly, then turned toward Shaggy. "Hello? ...Shag!" He grabbed Shaggy by the shoulders and shook him. "Ooh! Ooh! Shag, you can't cheat on this one! (snarl) You've got to say 'Fangface, I wish that you would save my life'. (grr) Got it?"

Shaggy's head nodded downward, as he was still passed out.

"(grr) I'll take that as a 'yes'. Man your stations! Red Alert! Red Alert!" Fangface grabbed Shaggy and rocketed out of the water to the edge of the cliff. He pressed his stomach, pumping the water out of his lungs.

"(cough, cough) Fangface?" Shaggy gasped, rolling on his side and spitting out the rest of the water.

"(snarl) Don't SCARE me like that! ...I mean, I wasn't scared- since we werewolves don't get scared- But, sheesh! You nearly gave me a heart-attack! (grr) Kids and their stunts..."

"Fangface, I... Thanks." Shaggy said, smiling.

Fangface smiled back, pulling Shaggy into a hug. "Ah, Shag, (grr) I'm getting kind of fond of you. (snarl) I mean, not that I'd like to pick out curtains or anything. No sir (grr)." Hanging on to Shaggy, they shot back to the palace.

0o0o0o0o0

Jazz sat at her dresser, humming "A Whole New World" as she brushed her hair, smiling after her fun-filled rendezvous. Hobbes chuckled.

"Sounds like _somebody_ had a good time, tonight." Hobbes chuckled.

"A certain other somebody is correct." Jazz said, chuckling and rubbing under Hobbes' chin.

"Jazz?" Jack's voice called, knocking on the door.

"Come in." Jack opened the door, and he had a blank look in his eyes (gee, I wonder why). Jazz was too happy to notice. "Oh, Dad, tonight is the most wonderful night to be alive!"

"It sure is, Jazz. I've found a boyfriend for you..."

Jazz's smile faded and she began to glower. "It had better be that tall, hansom rich Prince that arrived in town, today."

"Nnnope. It's Vladdy." Vlad walked out from behind Jack, holding his snake staff. Calvin is with him, grinning his evil trademark grin.

"Wow, you were WAY off." Hobbes said, shocked.

"EEW! Dad, I can't date Vlad! He's, what, 800 years old!"

"I assure you, Jazz, I'm not as old as you think I am." Vlad said, calmly keeping his cool.

"Yeah, he's older! Ha ha!" Calvin joked. Vlad bonked him on the head, silencing him.

"Dad, you can't do this!" Jazz protested. "I don't need someone to choose who I should date, I'm old enough to make my own choices! ...And I choose Shali!"

"Shali left to attend some more important matt-" Vlad began to explain.

"Better check your crystal ball again, Vlad!" A voice said from the balcony curtains. They looked over and saw Shaggy, arms crossed and not so happy.

"Shali!" Jazz exclaimed, joyously, then turned to Vlad. "_Ha!_ Liar!"

"How the heck-" Calvin shouted, but caught himself. "I mean, what's going on, Uncle Vlad?"

"Vlad's not your uncle." Hobbes said to Calvin. "He's not even in our comic strips!"

"Shush! You're killing the plot!"

"What's going on in here?" Danny asked as he and Maddie came into the room, hearing the commotion.

"Nothing... except Vlad tried to get the guards to kill me!" Shaggy snapped.

"WHAT?" Jazz, Danny, Maddie and Hobbes all shouted, angrily turning to Vlad.

"That's not true!" Calvin lied.

"No, it is not. Shali is obviously lying..." Vlad said, holding his snake staff up to Jack's face.

"Obviously... lying..." Jack said, lost in his trance.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Danny yelled, noticing Vlad's action first. He ran up and yanked the snake staff out of his hands, then smashed it to the ground, and ending Jack's trance.

"Huh? What happened? What's going on?" Jack asked once he snapped out of it.

"Dad, Vlad's been hypnotizing you with THIS!" Danny held the broken snake staff up to Jack.

"What the... VLAD!" Jack turned to Vlad. "How could you do this to me? We went to College together!"

"Uh, I can explain-" Vlad stammered.

"Way to go, Hypno-Head." Calvin muttered.

"Guards!" Maddie yelled. "Get that man!"

"And his bratty nephew, too!" Danny added.

They all crowded in front of Vlad and Calvin. Shaggy was close enough for Vlad to spot the lamp in the pocket of his jacket, but before the villain could reach for it, Ben and Kevin burst into the room and grabbed him. Calvin tried to run but Hobbes tackled him and held him down.

"This isn't the end!" Vlad shouted, grabbing Calvin, then he did the unexpected- turned into Vlad Plasmius and disappeared, causing Ben and Kevin to grab onto each other in headlocks.

"Nice going, Tennyson! You let him get away!" Kevin muttered, pushing Ben away.

"What? I did not! YOU didn't have a good hold on him!" Ben argued.

"Boys! You can argue later!" Maddie shouted. "Right now, you've got to go find Vlad!" They nodded, and Ben turned into Ghost Freak and he and Kevin split.

"Jazz, are you alright?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes I'm-" Jazz began, but Danny rushed past them.

"Sorry, I'm just going to, uh... Go round up the guards!" Danny said, running around the corner, then he turned into Danny Phantom. "Right after I track down Vlad."

"Um, I'm fine." Jazz held Shaggy's hands- they were shaking. "Um, are you feeling okay, Shali?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm okay." Shaggy said, nervously. "I mean, it's not every day you see a guy turn into a g-g-g-g-g-"

"Ghost?"

"Please don't say that around me."

Jazz chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't." She hugged Shaggy, calming him down.

"This is an outrage." Jack said through clenched teeth. "First, my friend betrays me, and now it turns out he's a ghost! What-"

"Jack," Maddie whispered to her husband, nodding over to Jazz and Shaggy. "Look!"

Jack gasped. "Could it be? My daughter has finally found a boyfriend! And he's not a motorcycle-riding bad boy! ...You _aren't_ a motorcycle bad boy, are you?" Shaggy shook his head. "In that case, THIS IS FANTASTIC!"

"Oh, my little girl is finally growing up! Soon, you'll both be going steady, then- if things go well for the next few years- you'll be married, and you, Shali, will be the next king!"

"You got it all planned out, don't you mom?" Jazz asked, sarcastically.

"Wait- Marriage? KING?" Shaggy replied. He loved Jazz, but he wasn't expecting any big dividends THIS soon. "Zoinks..."

"Yes, king!" Jack replied. "Oh, man! Just wait 'til everyone hears about THIS!"

While Jazz and her parents were rejoicing, Shaggy walked back onto the balcony, unsure about this situation. "What have I done?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Vlad and Calvin arrived in their hidden laboratory, and Calvin ran like heck to the shelves, grabbing a suitcase. "This is bad! This is BAD!" the six-year-old stammered.

Vlad, however, didn't seem all that worried. "All this time... That bumbling coward had the lamp!" he said, grinning as an idea appeared in his head.

"Oh, man, we've got to high-tail it!" Calvin began stuffing everything in the lab into his suitcase, unaware of Vlad's unconcerned expression. "Quick, pack the knives, the transmogrifier, and- How about this picture of us in the Cannes? I don't know, I think I'm making a weird face in it- oh, wait, I always make weird faces in photos..."

As Vlad thought about his plan, he burst out laughing, maniacally. "HA ha ha ha HA!"

"Oh, man, he's finally snapped!" Calvin ran up to Vlad, climbing on to his shoulders and tapping his forehead with his fist. "Yo, Earth to Vlad! Get a grip!" Vlad grabbed Calvin by the throat. "Gack! Good grip..."

"That fool, Shali is actually that fool, Shaggy- and he has the lamp!"

"WHAT? By golly, I'm gonna-"

"-get that lamp from him!"

"...Huh?"

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Alright, up next comes the most dramatic chapter of all! (This is gonna be good!) Please review, but for the love of all that's pure NO FLAMES!


	11. Chapter 11: BIG Problems

Alright, here's where the trouble starts! (grabs popcorn and large soda) Roll 'em!

* * *

Shaggy walked down the hallway toward his room. "King? Me? Ah man, this is awful..." he moaned, hanging his head low as he entered his room.

"Hey, there's the man of the hour!" Puggsy said, enthusiastically.

"Alright, Shag! (grr) You did it! You've won her heart!" Fangface exclaimed.

But Shaggy kept walking. Fangface and Puggsy looked at each other and shrugged, then went up to their friend. "Hey, Shag, you just revealed that Vlad's a traitor, and you've got a princess girlfriend!"

"Yeah, yeah! What're you going to do next? (grr)" Shaggy said nothing and slumped down on his bed. Fangface popped up next to him, holding a script. "Psst. You're next line is, 'I'm going to wish that devilishly hansom werewolf free.' Anytime."

"Fangface, I can't." Shaggy sighed.

"Aw, c'mon, Shag, I know it's hard to let me go, but you can do it! (snarl) Just be strong."

"Yeah, just say, 'Fangface, I wish you were free'. Simple as that." Puggsy said.

"You guys don't get it, do you?" Shaggy snapped. "The only reason why I got this far was because of you! Now, they want to make me-- no, they want to make Prince Shali-- a KING!! Without you, I'm just a cowardly, out-of-work teenager. ...Fangface, I can't wish you free."

"WHAT?! (snarl) I give you what you want, and you just go and break your promise?!" Fangface snarled, angrily. Shaggy yelped and dove behind the other side of the bed in fear. "You're right, you ARE a coward (grr). And a liar. But, hey, no problem. You already lied to everyone else. (grr) I was starting to feel left out." Fangface shrunk down, materializing back into the lamp. "Now, if you excuse me, 'master'..." and he went back in the lamp.

Shaggy sighed, then picked up the lamp. "Fangface, I'm sorry..." In response, Fangface stuck his tongue out through the lamp and blew a raspberry at him. "Well, FINE! Like stay in there, then! You creep me out, anyway. Dumb werewolf."

"Hey! You can't talk to my best friend like that!" Puggsy snapped. "You know, Fangface may be an ignorpotomas, but he's right. You're nothing but a cowardly, selfish liar." With that, he turned away, toward the door. "See you at the ceremony, jerk." and he left, slamming the door behind him.

"Fine! Go ahead and go!"

Scooby and Buckbeak-- looking through the open window the whole time-- cringed at the tension, looking at Shaggy with worry and concern.

"What are you guys looking at?!" It was more harsh than he wanted it to be, and Scooby and Buckbeak- hurt- turned away and left. "G-Guys, wait! I didn't mean-- Oh... this is a disaster! (Sigh) Fangface is right... I gotta fix this. I gotta tell Jazz the truth!"

Shaggy left the room... unaware of a small bush climbing through the window. Calvin pulled off the leafy disguise and snickered, running over and grabbing the lamp. "Ooh, Vlad is going to be glad to see you!" he snickered, then turned to go, then paused. "Say... why should VLAD be the one to have the lamp? I should get MY wishes, first! Then HE can be the nephew-poser, and I can be the high ruler!"

"What if he gets mad?" Vlad asked, appearing behind Calvin.

"Ah, that sap can kiss---" Calvin turned, seeing Vlad Plasmius standing behind him, arms crossed and glowering. "Uh... What I meant was, um... Here's the lamp!" Vlad swiped it out of his hands.

"That's what I thought. Now, come along-- we have a ceremony to 'attend'." He grabbed Calvin and turned invisible, ghosting through the ceiling.

* * *

Crowds of toons stood in front of the palace, as Jack and Maddie stood on the balcony, while Jazz stood behind the curtain, waiting patiently for Shaggy. Danny (Phantom) arrived, appearing next to her and turning into his human form.

"Any sign of Plasmius?" Jazz asked Danny in a whisper.

"I couldn't find him anywhere." Danny whispered. "But I know he's still around. My ghost sense is tingling!"

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Did you have to rip off the Spider Man line?"

Danny grinned. "I couldn't resist."

"Jazz?" Shaggy called from the stairs.

"Up here!" Danny called.

Jazz smiled and ran down, grabbing Shaggy by the hand and pulling him up to the balcony. "Oh, I'm so glad you made it! I was afraid you had a fear of crowds." she said.

Shaggy gulped. "Like, I do. ...Jazz, there's something I've got to tell you---" he began.

"The entire city has come to hear my dad's announcement... Which is kind of ridiculous, and a violation to my social privacy, I'll admit."

"Jazz, listen---"

"Oh, he's said your name!" she gave him a peck on the cheek and pushed him through the curtains. "Good luck!"

"...My daughter's boyfriend, and-- hopefully-- future king!" Jack announced, and the crowd cheered.

Shaggy smiled nervously, giving a small wave. "Zoinks..." he whimpered.

* * *

"Look at them, cheering that moron!" Calvin griped, then held up a squishy old tomato. "I'll fix that..."

"Put down the tomato, Calvin." Vlad said, then held up the lamp. "I have a better plan in mind to ruin their celebration." He rubbed the lamp, and Fangface appeared.

"(snarl) You know, Shag, I'm starting to get really---" Fangface began harshly, then turned around to see Vlad. "...I don't think you're him..." he took out a script and read over a line. "'Tonight, the role of Shaggy will be played by a tall, white-haired, creepy-looking guy'... Ooh, really creepy. Creepy, creepy, creepy! (grr)"

Vlad grabbed Fangface by the snout and threw him to the ground. "He's no longer your master, you idiotic werewolf! I am!"

"Ooh! Ooh! I was afraid of that..."

"For my first wish, I wish to be KING of all of Coolsville!"

Fangface got up, his hands shaking as magic shot out. "Whatever... you say... (grr)..."

* * *

Magic swirled around Jack, lifting him into the air and removing his royally expensive tuxedo that he bought for the ceremony, leaving him in his orange jumpsuit. "What the heck?!" he cried out as he was dropped onto the ground.

Vlad Masters appeared, wearing a better-looking tuxedo, and oh look, he's got a new snake staff. Calvin is standing beside him, wearing his Dictator-For-Life newspaper hat.

"Vlad, you vile betrayer!" Maddie yelled.

"That's ROYAL vile betrayer to you, lady!" Calvin declared.

"Vlad, I order you to stop this madness!" Jack yelled.

"Oh, but there's a NEW order, now!" Vlad said. "MY order. Bow down to your new king!"

"I would rather dunk my head in a toilet." Jazz snapped.

"Yeah, you've got a better chance of teaching Calvin good manners than making US bow!" Danny scoffed.

"Why, I oughtta---" Calvin growled, rolling up his sleeves and running toward Danny... only to be tackled by Hobbes. "Hey! Get off me, you furry numbskull!"

"Not until I bury you alive, you ugly little traitor!" Hobbes snapped, and he and Calvin got into a brawl.

"Shaggy, get the lamp out!" Puggsy hissed at Shaggy.

"What? Oh, right!" Shaggy said, looking into his jacket. "Uh, oh..."

Puggsy slapped his forehead. "Don't tell me..."

"It's not there!"

"Looking for THIS?" Vlad asked, taking out the lamp and chuckling. "You're not in control NOW, boy! Take a look!" He pointed toward an ominous, giant shadowy wolf-like figure, approaching the palace from a distance. It was...

"Fangface?!" Puggsy and Shaggy gasped.

"Fangface, put this kingdom on a more... suitable location. That mountain will do." Vlad commanded.

"(grr) What's the magic word?" Fangface asked, poofing out of his shadowy form.

"NOW!!"

"Ooh! Ooh! No need to shout..." He grabbed the palace, lifting it off the ground and setting it on a mountain.

Puggsy let out a whistle, calling Buckbeak up to him. He climbed on his back and flew up to Fangface. "Fangface, buddy, don't do this!" he begged.

"Sorry, Pugs... (grr) But I don't have a choice. Don't have a choice. (grr)"

"Now, where was I?" Vlad asked, sarcastically. "Ah, yes. Bow down to me!"

"Never!" Maddie yelled.

"If you won't bow down to a king, then you'll COWER BEFORE A SORCERER!!"

"Uh, you know, bowing doesn't seem THAT bad..." Shaggy stammered.

"Fangface! My second wish: I wish for you to make me the most powerful Sorcerer--- No, the most powerful Sorcerer and GHOST IN ALL THE WORLD!!"

Fangface covered his eyes and pointed to Vlad. Puggsy leaped on to his hand. "No, Fangface! Don't---" he cried, but a shot of magic struck Vlad Masters, making him Vlad Plasmius... but with more power.

"I'll settle this." Danny muttered, running behind a piece of collapsed building. "I'm going gho---"

"Not so fast, Daniel!" Vlad shouted, pointing his snake-staff at Danny, turning him into stone! "Hmm, not a very good garden ornament, but I'll smash you into a million pieces, later."

"DANNY!!" Jazz, Maddie, and Jack all screamed. Vlad blasted them next, forcing them into a bow.

"Jazz!" Shaggy cried, running over to Jazz, but Vlad blasted him, making him hover in the air. "Like, zoinks! Who turned off the gravity?!"

"Oh, Jazz! There's someone I'm just DYING to introduce you to!" Vlad chuckled, waving his staff and pulling Jazz upward... oh, great, now HE'S going to sing!

Vlad: **Prince Shali, yes it is he,**

**But not as you know him.**

**Read my lips and come to grips**

**With reality!**

Scooby tried to hide from Vlad (though it was hard since he was still an elephant) but the sorcerer/ghost spotted him and transformed him back into a dog. "Rikes!" he yelped, jumping into Shaggy's arms.

**Yes, meet a blast from your past**

**Whose lies were too good to last**

**Say hello to your precious Prince Shali!**

Scooby dove out of the way as Vlad blasted away Shaggy's classy outfit, back into his regular trade-mark outfit. "Or, should we say... Sha-_ggy_!" Calvin chuckled.

Hobbes hung Calvin by his shirt on a tree branch. "Oh, shut up, half-pint!" he snapped.

"What? You mean..." Jazz gasped.

"Jazz, I'm sorry! Like, I was going to tell you, but---" Shaggy tried to explain, but Vlad's horrible singing interrupted him.

Vlad: **So Shali, turns out to be**

**Just a coward**

**Just a con, need I go on?**

**Take it from me.**

Hobbes roared and lunged at Vlad, but ended up being zapped into a regular stuffed tiger. "Hobbes!" Calvin yelled in shock. "What did you do to my best friend, Vlad?!" The tree branch broke and he fell on the ground. "Ouch."

**His personality flaws**

**Give me adequate cause...**

One zap of his staff, and Vlad sent Shaggy and Scooby flying into the highest tower of the mansion. "Fangface!" They both cried.

**To send them on a one-way trip**

**So his prospects take a terminal dip**

"C'mon, Buckbeak!" Puggsy yelled, jumping on the hippogriff's back and soared after the tower as Vlad levitated it off the ground.

**His assets frozen,**

**The venue chosen:**

**Is the ends of the earth-- whoopee!**

Swinging his staff like a baseball bat, Vlad hurled the tower into oblivion. "Adios, el losers!" Calvin yelled teasingly.

**So long...**

**ex-Prince... Shali...!**

Vlad threw his head back and chuckled, then turned to the Fenton family. "Now, what shall I do with _you_?" he asked, sinisterly.

Fangface looked up at the trail of smoke left behind from the rocketing-tower, feeling ashamed. "Something tells me they won't be bringing me any souvenirs (snarl)..." he said.

* * *

A/N: One chapter down... two more to go! Big fight scene coming up next. Will Shaggy and Scooby get over their fear of ghosts in order to save Jazz? Review and we'll find out!


	12. Chapter 12: The Fight Scene

Alright, time for the fight scene! (grabs soda and popcorn)

0o0o0o0o0

"Do you see them anywhere, Buckbeak?" Puggsy called out over the blizzard. Of all the places Vlad had to send Shaggy and Scooby, it HAD to be a place with bad weather conditions!

"Squawk!" Buckbeak cried, catching sight of the tower, lying in the snow... and Shaggy and Scooby were lying right beside it! They dove down, landing right next to the duo, the hippogriff used one of his wings to block the cold air from them.

"Shag, are you okay? Speak to me!"

"Uh... I'll be alright... after six or seven ham sandwiches." Shaggy replied.

"Reah! Reah!" Scooby exclaimed, suddenly excited at the mention of food.

"Well, you can get yourself a ham sandwich AFTER we save the Fentons and free Fangface... who you SHOULD'VE freed hours ago!" Puggsy snapped.

"Like, are you crazy, Puggsy?" Shaggy scoffed. "Did you not SEE Vlad? He's too powerful-"

"Rand a rhost!" Scooby added.

"Yeah, AND a ghost! No way, Puggsy. There is NO WAY Scoob and I are going after some ecto-maniac!"

"What about Jazz? I thought you loved her!" Puggsy said.

"I do... but I'm more scared of Vlad than I'm in love with her!"

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "And girls think I'M stuck-up. Shag, you've got to face your fears, or else you and Scooby will be trappified out here for the rest of your life! Now, either come back with me and Buckbeak, or you'll be frozified!"

"Freezing sounds better than nearly getting killed-"

"JUST DO IT!"

Suddenly, they heard a rumbling sound, and snow began to run down the side of a mountain. An avalanche! "Way to go, Pugs,"

"Run!"

They began to run, as the snow began to slide down... pushing the tower with it, causing it to roll toward our heroes. Buckbeak was caught in a drift and pulled under, so there was no way for them to fly out of there. The avalanche stopped seconds later, but the tower kept rolling!

Puggsy looked back at the tower, seeing the window... and open window! Suddenly, he got an idea and grabbed Shaggy and Scooby, running toward the tower. "Are you NUTS?" Shaggy cried.

"Shut up and hold on!" Puggsy yelled, then he dove them right in front of the tower as it rolled over them... the window part, that is. The tower kept rolling, and they weren't crushed! "Hey, it worked!"

"Don't ever do that AGAIN!" Shaggy snapped. Scooby clung to him, eyes wide with shock.

Buckbeak burst out of the snow and flew over to them, and they climbed on his back. "Now, do you want to be caught in another avalanche, or do you want to save the world?"

"But, we can't defeat Vlad! Sorry, Pugs, but we're just too chicken."

"Reah! Bawk, bawk bawk!" Scooby said, flapping his arms and doing his best chicken impression. Buckbeak rolled his eyes at this.

"Would you... do it for a Scooby Snack?" Puggsy said, pulling out a box of Scooby Snacks.

Shaggy's eyes widened. "How long did you have those?" he demanded.

"I was saving them for an occasion like this. Now, how 'bout it?"

"Alright, we'll do it."

"I figured as much." He tossed them a handful of Scooby Snacks, and they flew off.

0o0o0o0o0

Lightening flashed around the palace... but it was nothing compared to listening to Calvin. "Change him back, Vlad!" the six-year-old demanded, holding up the stuffed tiger that was his best friend.

"I'll change him back later," Vlad said, irritated. "Right after I finish off all my enemies."

"But I want you to change him back NOW!"

"Silence, or you're going to end up like Danny!" Vlad pointed to the stone statue that was Danny, frozen in mid-run. Calvin grumbled and sat down by the cookie jar, grudgingly munching on some chocolate-chip cookies.

Jack and Jazz were chained to the wall, struggling to get free. "Let us go, you creep!" Jazz yelled.

"Vlad, I swear, if you don't let us go-" Jack threatened, yanking on his chains with all his might, but with no prevail and he sighed in exhaustion. "Ah, darn! I've got to start hitting the gym."

"Vlad, you let them go this minute!" Maddie snapped. Her hands were in chains, which Vlad hung on to.

"You know, Madison, it hurts me to see you like this," Vlad said, ignoring everyone's demands. "A lovely woman like yourself deserves to sit on a throne next to the most powerful man in the universe," He snapped his fingers, and a tiara appeared. "What do you say?"

"Never!" Maddie yelled, kicking Vlad in the shin.

The sorcerer/ghost cried out in pain, then shoved Maddie to the ground. "You incompetent woman! I'll teach you to-" he paused, grinning evilly. "No, I have a better idea... Fangface!"

Fangface flinched, hearing Vlad call his name. He was sitting on the floor, feeling ashamed. "(snarl) What do you want now, ghost-face?" he said, sneering at Vlad.

"I wish for Maddie Fenton to fall desperately in love with me,"

"Eeeew," Calvin gagged.

"That's it, I'm going to puke," Jazz said, turning green. Then she looked up, seeing Puggsy and Shaggy in the window, sliding down a tapestry, while Buckbeak and Scooby were sneaking across the hall. Vlad hadn't noticed them. "Psst, mom!" Maddie crossed over to her daughter, and she whispered a plan in her ear.

"Ooh, ooh, sorry Vlad! (grr)" Fangface said, kind of happily. "It's against the rules. (grr) I can't make anyone fall in love. (snort) Ooh, no I can't. No I can't-"

Vlad grabbed Fangface by his muzzle, forcing him to make eye contact. "Do not disobey me, slave!" he shouted. "Do as I say, or else I'll-"

"Oh, Vlad..." Maddie said, striking a flattering pose and putting on the golden tiara. "I never noticed how... hansom you looked."

Fangface and Vlad both looked at Maddie, shocked. Vlad smiled and let go of the werewolf, walking over to Maddie. "Ah, you finally came around, haven't you? ...Tell me more about myself."

"What the heck is going on?" Jack asked. Jazz nodded over, showing him that Shaggy was back. "Ah..."

Fangface looked at his finger, not recalling granting Vlad's wish. "Psst! Fangface! Over here!" Puggsy whispered to him. He turned around, then gasped with excitement, seeing him, Shaggy, Scooby, and Buckbeak hiding behind a pillar.

"Pugs! Little buddy! (grr)" Fangface exclaimed. Puggsy shushed him, and he zipped his mouth shut. He rushed over to them. "Mmf! Mm mm hmf!" he unzipped his mouth. "Guys, I can't help you! (grr) I work for the Crypt Keeper now!"

"Not for long. We're going to sneakify over and get that lamp!"

"Ooh! How are you going to do that? Huh? Huh?"

"Like, don't worry, Fangface," Shaggy said. "Me and Scoob lived on the streets for years and have done things like this... except, there weren't any ghosts included... Got anymore Scooby Snacks?"

"After we get that lamp." Puggsy said. "Now, remember the plan." They began sneaking into the throne room, creeping toward the lamp.

Calvin saw them, and spit out a cookie. "Vlad! They-" he began to yell, but Puggsy quickly rushed over and slapped his hand over his mouth. "Mmf! Mmf!"

"...And what else?" Vlad asked, loving the false compliments Maddie was giving him.

"Your hair is so... shiny, glistening in the light..." Maddie said, putting on her best act, making Jazz and Jack gag.

Shaggy and Scooby were almost to the lamp... until Calvin knocked down the cookie jar, making it crash on the floor... and not in a quiet way. Vlad began to turn around, but Maddie pulled his head toward him and... kissed him on the lips! (this would be a good time to puke).

"That's it! I'm hurling!" Jazz screamed.

"Maddie?" Jack shrieked.

"Bleck!" Puggsy and Calvin both said.

"Yikes! Nightmares..." Fangface said, shuddering.

Vlad pulled out of the kiss. "Well, that was..." he began, but saw Shaggy's reflection in the tiara! "YOU! How many times do I have to kill you, boy?" He raised his staff, zapping at them.

"Yikes!" Shaggy and Scooby screamed, dodging his blast. "Like, three times was enough, man!"

Maddie grabbed Vlad's staff, trying to pull it away, but he pushed her away and zapped her, Jack, and Jazz, trapping them all in an hourglass. "I'll handle you, later... if your time isn't up by then!"

Puggsy let go of Calvin and ran toward the lamp. Vlad zapped him, turning him into a frog in a glass tank. "Watch it, boy, or I'll make you croak!" Vlad shouted. Buckbeak then dove toward the lamp, but Vlad zapped him and transformed him into a rooster in a pen. "I'm not afraid to commit fowl play!"

Scooby ran to fetch the lamp, but Vlad zapped him, turning him into a plush toy. "Don't toy with me!" Vlad yelled.

"Scooby-Doo!" Shaggy cried, balling his fists. "That's it, coward or no coward, no one messes with my best friend!" He ran toward the lamp.

"Oh, I'm just getting warmed up!" Vlad breathed out fire, which circled around Shaggy.

"Like, zoinks!" Shaggy backed away from the flames. He saw the Fentons beyond the flames, seeing them being covered with sand. He also saw Buckbeak trapped in the pen, Puggsy stuck in the tank, and Scooby Doo, motionless on the floor next to a stuffed Hobbes. _It's up to you, Shag! _he told himself. _You've got to stop Vlad!_

"Well, boy, are you going to try to fight, now?" Vlad asked, turning into his ghost form. "Or have you lost your spirit?"

"Get away from me, you snake!"

"A snake am I?" Vlad began to grow, and his features changed until he looked like a giant, pale-blue cobra with red eyes. "Well, I'll show you just how snake-like I can be!"

"Shaggy, here!" Calvin called, tossing Shaggy a sword. "You'll need this!"

"Why are you helping him, all of a sudden?" Fangface asked Calvin.

"If there's one thing I hate more than sucking up to some idiot, it's having to be second-rate to some creep who messed with my buddy and gives himself all the COOL powers! ...I'd fight him myself but I don't want to commit hara-kairi."

"Traitor!" Vlad hissed at Calvin. "I'll deal with you, later!" He then dove toward Shaggy, trying to strike him, but Shaggy quickly dove out of the way... scraping Vlad's side with the sword as he ran.

"Rick 'em rack 'em rick 'em rake! Stick that sword into that snake!" Fangface cheered (along with some duplicates of himself) dressed as a cheerleader.

"You stay out of this!"

Fangface then poofed away his copies, waving a tiny flag with a little 'V' on it. "Vlad, Vlad, he's the man... If he can't do it- GREAT! (snarl)"

Vlad then circled around Shaggy, then dove forward and hissed at him, scaring him into dropping the sword. He then trapped him within his coils. "Zoinks... this is why I never like being the hero!" Shaggy whimpered.

"You foolish boy! Did you really think you could defeat the most powerful being on earth?" Vlad snapped.

"Hey, what makes you think you're all powerful? (grr!) I'm the one who granted your wish!" Fangface snapped.

A lightbulb appeared over Shaggy's head. "That's it! ...Fangface is right, Vlad! You're only the second powerful being on earth!" he yelled.

"What?" Vlad snapped.

"You heard me! Fangface gave you your power, and he can take it away!"

"Yeah! I can take it away! ...Huh?" Fangface said.

Vlad considered this. "You're right. His powers do exceed my own!" he realized, then dropped Shaggy, who grabbed the sword and ran off toward the hourglass, where the Fentons were almost buried in sand!

"Uh, I think Shag exaggerated, Vlad! (grr) He had too many Scooby Snacks! He-"

"Fangface! For my third and final wish, I wish to become an all-powerful genie!"

"Fine... make the same mistake I did with that Norm guy…" he zapped Vlad, changing him into a giant, pale-blue, red-eyed genie!

"Yes!" Vlad grew to full size.

While he was distracted, Fangface rushed over to Shaggy, who kept swinging the sword against the hourglass, trying to break it. "Allow me." Fangface slammed his fist on the hourglass, shattering it and freeing the Fentons.

"What have you done?" Jazz asked Shaggy, referring to Vlad's transformation. "Now he's really going to mess up the world!"

"Just trust me!" Shaggy said.

"The universe is mine to control! Ultimate power is MINE!" Vlad cackled.

"Not so fast! (grr)" Fangface yelled at Vlad. "Haven't you forgotten something, Vlad?"

"What?"

"You wanted to be a genie, you got it!" Shaggy shouted, grabbing the lamp that formed beneath Vlad. "And everything that goes along with it!"

Wrist shackles then clasped over Vlad's wrists. "Hey! What the...?"

"Supreme cosmic power..."

"NOOOooooo..." Vlad shouted, being sucked into the lamp.

"I'm getting outta here!" Calvin yelled, but Vlad grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him in, with. "Augh!"

"Itty bitty living space." Shaggy finished once Vlad and Calvin were in the lamp.

"Ooh! Ooh! Shaggy, you're a genius! (grr)" Fangface said.

They watched as Vlad's dark magic wore off. Buckbeak turned back into a hippogriff; Puggsy was turned back into a human; Hobbes was a live tiger again; Danny was no longer a statue; and Scooby Doo was a real dog again, running over and jumping into Shaggy's arms, licking his face. The kingdom was then returned back to its original location.

"Hey, get away from my side of the lamp!" Calvin yelled from inside the lamp. "That's your side, way over there!"

"Oh, shut up, you muffin-head!" Vlad snapped back.

"Who are you calling a muffin-head, grandpa?"

"Looks like Calvin and Vlad will have to bond together for a while," Danny said.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for Calvin though..." Hobbes said, sadly. Then he perked up. "Oh, well. That's what he gets for siding with a bad guy!"

"This is all your fault, you jerk!" Calvin yelled at Vlad.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, you little-" Vlad snapped.

"(grr) Allow me." Fangface said, grabbing the lamp and stepping outside, growing to his large size. "A couple decades in the Cave of Wonders ought to chill 'em out! Chill 'em out, (grr)" And he flicked the lamp, making it soar into the horizon, getting rid of Vlad and Calvin once and for all.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Next chapter- The End.


	13. Chapter 13: Freedom At Last

Well… Here's the last chapter!

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Everyone stepped onto the balcony, watching as Vlad was never seen again. Jazz turned to Shaggy. "So... you're not actually a prince, are you?" she asked.

Shaggy shook his head. "No... and that's the way it should be." he sighed. "I'm sorry, Jazz... I really like you."

"I think I'm going to cry," Fangface whispered to Puggsy, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Don't you dare go soft on me." Puggsy said, then stepped over to Shaggy. "Shag, it's no big deal! You still have one wish left."

"Yeah, Shaggy! (grr) I can handle being a genie for a while longer..."

"But, you're freedom-" Shaggy said.

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude (grr)" Fangface shrugged, then pushed Shaggy and Jazz closer to each other. "This is love! (grr) Love, love, love."

"Yeah, Shag! You'll never find another girl like this," Puggsy said. "Believe me, I've looked."

Shaggy turned to Jazz, holding her hands. "Jazz, I love you... but I can't, like, go on being something I'm not." he sighed.

"I... I understand." Jazz said, nodding.

Shaggy picked up the lamp. "Fangface, I wish for you to be free."

"(snarl) One bonified Prince Pedigree coming right up- wait, what?"

"Fangface, you're free!"

The shackles around Fangface's wrists dropped off, and his ghostly-tail disappeared, leaving him with his regular two legs. Then, his lamp crumbled into ashes. "I'm... free?" His face lit up. "I'm free!" he then ran over and gave Shaggy several pecks on the cheek. "Ooh! Ooh! I'm 100% werewolf, again! Thank you, Shaggy! Thank you! (grr)"

Shaggy sighed. "Yep, you've got what you've always wanted," Though, sadness remained on his face.

Fangface frowned, his ears folding back in sympathy, and he pulled Shaggy into a hug. "Ah, Shag. No matter what anyone says... you'll still be a prince to me."

"Same here. You're not much on the outside, but you're worthy of being royalty on the inside." Puggsy added, patting Shaggy on the back.

"Hey, they've got a point." Danny said. "I'd say Shaggy proved his loyalty to Jazz."

"I agree. Any boy who risked his life to save our daughter deserves a chance to date her." Maddie said.

"Yes, yes... but I think it's up to Jazz to decide who she wants to date." Jack said. "As for that law... eh, it never applied to me, anyway."

"You mean...?" Jazz gasped, excitedly.

"Well, it's your life, Jazz. From now on, you don't have to worry about our judgment and can date whoever you want! ...But if I see one motorcycle bad boy around here, I'm changing my mind!"

"That won't happen dad... because I choose him!" Jazz ran over and hugged Shaggy. "I choose you, Shaggy. You're my hero!"

Shaggy shrugged. "Hey, don't thank me. Puggsy and Fangface helped me out... and helped me meet you again." he said.

"That's it! (grr) This calls for a group hug!" Fangface exclaimed, pulling everyone into a hug. "Get in here, everybody! (grr) Mind if I kiss the pooch?" he gave Scooby a smooch on the head, then coughed up a hairball. "Yeck! Hairball!"

"So, now what are we going to do now?" Puggsy asked.

Fangface let everyone go. "Gosh, I don't-" he began, but then looked up at the sun, and began to spin around.

"Like, what's happening to him?" Shaggy asked, jumping into Scooby's arms in alarm.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Puggsy said. "Whenever Fangface sees the sun, he changes into Fangs… And, believe me, it's been a while since he actually got a good look at the sun, especially during THIS scenario."

Fangface stopped spinning, transformed into a lanky teenager wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and a red baseball cap. "Ooh! Ooh! Pugs, I had this really weird dream!" Fangs said. "I dreamt we found this lava lamp, and a genie popped out, and he turned me into a genie and we were sucked into a lamp and-" he paused, looking around his surroundings. "Um, Pugs? Where are we?"

"Never mind, Fangs. I'll explain after we get home." Together the two friends walked off.

"So… now what do we do?" Jazz asked, but was interrupted by the following noise…

*Honk! Honk!*

Everyone looked over the balcony, seeing a green van with the words, "Mystery Machine" pull up in front of the palace. "Alright, the gang is back!" Shaggy exclaimed, and he and Scooby immediately ran downstairs to greet their friends.

"Hey, we've heard there was some freaky ghost-activity going on around here, and-" Freddy began to say, but he and the others were suddenly tackled in a hug by their cowardly friends. "Oof!"

"Guys! You came back! I can't believe it!"

"Reah! Reah!" Scooby said, licking Velma's face.

"Sheesh, guys, we were only gone for two weeks…" Daphne said, chuckling.

"Like, it felt longer to us," Shaggy scoffed. "Especially after fending for ourselves, running into werewolf-genies, and having to fight off some power-mad ghost-guy!"

"Uh… run that by us again, Shaggy?" Freddy said, confused.

Velma rested her face in her palm. "Oh, brother… Shaggy, did you guys rip off a movie while we were away?" she asked.

Scooby and Shaggy looked at each other, then smiled innocently. "Heh heh… maybe." Shaggy replied.

"Well, it was fun anyway," Jazz said, shrugging. "Though, I guess now you're going to head out and do a bit of catching up with your friends…"

Shaggy rested his hand on Jazz's shoulder. "Yeah… but, it'll have to wait, 'cause I already have plans for tonight…"

And that night, Jazz and Shaggy went on another date, flying through the city on Buckbeak, everyone watching them go from the balcony... and the final song began...

**Shaggy: A whole new world...**

**Jazz: A whole new life...**

**Shaggy, Jazz, and Chorus: For you and me...**

The moon came out, and there was a howl... followed by Puggsy's voice: "Let go of me, you crazy were-nut!"

And that's the end of that story... for now.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

A/N: And it's finally finished!

Special thanks

Doktork: the only one who kept reviewing. Thanks!

dr-fan/mai-lover: Yeah, thanks for catching that, and I'm glad you liked this!

Movie-Brat: Quite critical, but thanks for the help, and for the idea for a remake.

_I do not own any of the cartoons or characters that belonged in this fic. So don't sue me!_


End file.
